Silhouette
by SciFiRN
Summary: Set just after Anslo Garrick. Red's been gone two months and Liz tries to cope with accusations in the office and the fact that her marriage is probably a sham as Red deals with his own losses. Emotional baggage leads to entanglement.What does anyone want but a real connection to someone else? First chapter is T to move to M. Warnings to come, in line with my usual style of smut.
1. It's Never Simple

**It's Never Simple**

He watched the other man place the items in the box one by one. It didn't escape his notice that there was a reverential quality to his actions, and while Dembe was always careful in his work, never sloppy, Red knew his task was weighing heavy on him. He continued to watch from his own corner of the well-lit and ridiculously expensive per square foot storage area as he packed a bag from a box of his own. He wasn't sure what Dembe was doing. They were there to pick up supplies for their newly set up safe house and since Red believed in always being prepared, he had several of these very secure storage areas sprinkled about the US. He made sure they were paid with accounts that couldn't be traced back to him and the storage lofts made it very easy to get what he needed, when he needed it without worrying about being observed. He did keep a safe house or two, but he found they had more strings attached…the more people and moving parts, well the more things can fall apart. He much preferred to set up new safe houses on an as needed basis.

He smirked and whispered under his breath, "Keep it simple", mostly as a reminder to himself because there were several things that were weighing heavy on his mind currently. He wasn't sure the mantra really worked well for everything. Though he had to admit he would like for things to stay that way; at least for a while. After all, simple was easy, quick and done, but his job didn't often allow for simplicity and he knew very few people who would believe he was a simple person at heart. That thought made his lips quirk upward in an odd half-smile as he zipped his bag and slid it to his shoulder. He pulled his hat from atop a nearby stack of banker's boxes, slid it onto his head and then adjusted the fedora in a rather fussy way. His smile spread some at that irony and he bit back the short bark of laughter that bubbled up from his throat. His thoughts often amused him, but right now he had finished his task. He now had several new IDs, passports, credit cards and plenty of walking around money; that is if walking around money meant almost a quarter of a million dollars.

He turned to check on Dembe's progress and noticed he was holding something. While Red couldn't see what it was, he saw Dembe run a hand over it, hesitate and then with a resigned sigh place it into the box.

Red crossed the room while watching this and his eye caught Dembe's eyes before he could close the box. He glanced down, lifted the corner flap and immediately caught a glimpse of its contents. Understanding followed quickly and then a frown, sad and deep, crossed his face. He placed a hand on the larger man's forearm. There was a long pause and then he simply said. "I miss her too my friend."

Dembe nodded. His eyes once again, glued to the box, but he didn't protest when Red's hand slid down to grip his tightly for several long moments. He tightened his own fingers around Red's in a somewhat desperate response.

Then Red released his hand and with a quick movement checked his watch. "I'll be in the car. Finish up quickly, we have somewhere to be."

Red never saw the tears on his friend's face.

BLBLBLBL

Elizabeth hadn't heard from Raymond Reddington in over two months. As far as she knew, he could be dead. She arched an eyebrow at the thought, she doubted it. Hell, she was pretty damn sure he'd find a way to survive the nuclear holocaust; him, cockroaches and Twinkies. She felt the smile on her face.

"Is something funny Agent Keen?"

Elizabeth suddenly sat up, cursing inwardly at being caught daydreaming during a strategy meeting. She shook her head, felt her face heat. "No sir."

Cooper stepped toward her. "Maybe you want to lead this meeting? He hasn't tried to contact you, has he?"

Her eyes moved to the Assistant Director's face, scanned it for any sign that he really believed she would keep that information from him and then she cleared her throat and shook her head again. Her eyes dropped to the conference table and she hastily paged through the brief in front of her, suddenly desperate for something to do. "Um…no sir, of course not." She was angry that he would even ask her that in front of everyone. She glanced around the table, saw Ressler eyeing her and wished the meeting over. Now.

Cooper nodded. "If he does, you need to keep us informed."

She didn't hesitate this time. "I know. I will, but he hasn't and I don't think he will. He's trying to stay away from me. He thinks that's going to keep me safe. After all that's why he came here in the first place. He felt I was in danger." She swallowed hard. Saying those words were difficult, but knowing why didn't help her figure out his motivation. Oh, she knew he had one. Just like she knew she was part of whatever plan he was putting into place, which was exactly why she couldn't help but feel manipulated. It was after all, what Reddington did. To that end, she struggled to believe almost anything he told her, with the exception of one thing; he wasn't her father. For some reason she actually believed he was telling the truth, but she was convinced that he knew who was. She wondered if he was somehow involved in her parent's death and that did scare her.

Ressler's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why does he want to keep you safe? What's so special about you, Agent Keen?" His question was heavy with accusation.

Her eyes shot through the room, caught his. The uneasy truce that had existed earlier was once again gone and he was back to talking to her with barely disguised mistrust ever since the last day they'd both seen Reddington. She wasn't quite sure why. Red had saved his damn life and then saved hers.

She took a breath and wondered how she ended up here. Not so much physically, but emotionally. Her attachment to the man, a career criminal who killed as easily as he breathed, a man she'd only read about in textbooks and case files before he turned himself in and demanded to speak with her, flat out unnerved her. She'd been terrified of him at first. She thought it was because of what he was; of what he'd done, but as she'd listened to him, as she worked with him she'd felt it. She'd felt the weird tingle in her brain. The one that told her something wasn't right. Of course, right away all of it was wrong. How could it not be? Here she was being brought in to a black site basically right out of Quantico to handle the man near the top of the FBI, CIA, Scotland Yard and Interpol's most wanted lists. It made no sense; it was surreal.

Yet, she knew in her gut that he was being truthful, or at least as honest as someone in his position could be. She felt it in her heart that somehow she had a connection to this man. It was a connection that she didn't understand, but she knew he completely understood. She felt again like she was high school standing just outside the clique of cool girls and not quite being in on the joke, but desperately wanting to be. Right now if she just played along a little while longer…if she just did what was asked, well surely he'd reward her with his special knowledge.

She told herself it was for her job, all of it for this damn job even as she watch her marriage start to fall apart and possibly even her career. She told herself that she was going to do it for the FBI, but deep inside she was lying to herself because there was something more. It was even deeper, something she kept secret and hidden even from herself, because it only ever pulsed to life in her sleep and crept out like some weird Boogey Man from the deepest recesses of her subconscious. She'd wake feeling fragile, flustered and unsure with sweat soaking her hair to her head, pulse racing and her breath caught in her throat. It would take a long time for the tension to fade and even the morning light wouldn't chase it completely away. Tom had noticed, commented and she was left only to deny its existence. She simply refused to admit it, hell it shouldn't even be possible. But dammit she felt it-a physical connection that flowed between her and Reddington; something slow with a steady a low constant hum; something expectant and heavy, but just out of reach. A frisson of something palpable, but still intangible that she felt obliged to fight. She refused to admit that there was any connection at all, even when it took her breath away and sent her senses spinning. She didn't understand it and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Hell, she struggled to even define what "it" was. When she had wondered if, thought maybe and at times even hoped that Red was her father, it had made a sort of twisted sense to her, but when he told her he wasn't and she'd believed him, well it had left her to battle with feelings that she didn't want.

"Well Liz? In your professional opinion, why has Reddington fixated on you?" Ressler smirked and assumed what he probably thought was a dominant posture of challenge; leaned back in his chair with crossed arms.

"I wish I knew just like everyone else. It would sure as hell make tracking him down a lot easier, but then we'd have an advantage and Raymond Reddington doesn't willingly give his adversaries advantages does he?" There was a bit of an edge to her voice and some coldness to her eyes as she watched him. She really didn't care if he believed her. She'd had enough of him and anyone else who thought she wasn't loyal. She knew where Cooper stood and he was on her side. That's really all that mattered to her right now.

Ressler opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn't have a chance because someone else asked a question and Cooper moved on. Liz was thankful and the rest of the meeting was a blur, but Liz managed to at least stay on task and pay attention. There had been no reliable new intel on Reddington's location. No movement of monies from his various known accounts. No activity in any of his known safe houses and nothing had popped up under any of his aliases. Of course, since he'd evaded capture all these years that was hardly news to anyone at the table. The man was like a mist when he wanted to disappear.

The meeting broke and Liz stood and headed to her desk. It was Friday, almost three and she had the weekend off. She wasn't really looking forward to heading to her lonely apartment now that she'd moved out of the house, but she didn't have much choice. Life wasn't easy, leaving Tom was one of the hardest things she'd done. She hated living alone. It felt like a step backward and the apartment was just so depressing. She knew that was mostly due to its lack of contents. Other than her clothes and toiletries, she'd only furnished it with a bed, nightstand, loveseat, TV and two cheap barstools from Target. She hadn't decorated because she hadn't planned on staying that long, but the short term lease was up next month and then she needed to decide if she was signing on for a year or moving elsewhere. Searching for another place sounded miserable, but staying where she was didn't appeal to her either. With a sigh she gathered her things and headed toward the exit.

BLBLBLBL

Red sipped tea and stared out over the city from the window seat of the apartment he had leased under the name Henry C. Lipinski. He closed his eyes and let the music he was listening to seep through his thoughts. Placido Domingo's voice soared as he beseeched the audience to look past his costume and see him not as an actor, but as a human being of flesh and blood; a person with a soul. Red wondered what that was like sometimes…to not play a part. His eyebrows drew together as he sighed. His eyes slowly opened when he heard Dembe's entry. He stood and moved to the turntable because he knew from Dembe's face he had something to say, but also knew he wouldn't speak until the music was over. So, Red simply ended the music by lifting the tuning arm and then faced his friend.

"Is it done?" He held up his cup. "Tea? I had it mixed special and sent in from some place I found online." He sipped, cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "It's not quite the same as that little shop in Singapore we like, but it's serviceable." He watched Dembe and then moved to the couch to sit. He sipped again and then set his cup down on the saucer and crossed his legs.

Dembe shook his head and set down a handful of letters and a small box on the coffee table beside the tea service. "Yes, it's done." He motioned to the small pile of correspondence. "I collected the mail." He glanced around the large living room and nodded. "It's starting to look like home again."

Red lifted his eyes from sorting through the mail. He caught the wistful look on the other man's face and he felt an echoing pang of pain as well. He knew that it looked like home, but it didn't feel quite that way. He lifted his chin toward the desk by the fireplace. "I put it over there." He watched Dembe for a second longer and then added. "It will always be home as long as you're with me." He smiled a bit sadly before turning his attention back to the mail. "After all, I need someone to pick up my mail and I do prefer your driving to my own."

Dembe smiled. He knew Red was expressing himself in his own way. "How touching." He quipped, watched Red's lips twitch in a half smile and then he slipped over to the desk, his hand dragged over the heavy wood and then paused over the picture frame. He picked it up with a genuine smile and carried it over to the chair beside the couch Red was on. He sank into the soft leather and threw a leg over the arm of the chair.

Red watched from under his lashes as the other man traced a finger over the picture under the glass in the frame. Red took his time opening mail. He slid a finger under the flap of an envelope and pulled out the heavy vellum as he watched emotion cross Dembe's face. It wasn't a simple emotion, but a flash of several complex and deep feelings from stark pain to loss and the finally desperation.

Red unfolded the handwritten letter and spoke softly. "She would have liked it here." He nodded toward the window seat. "She always liked the big windows with seats." He waited until Dembe glanced at him and then he winked. There was a smirk on his lips.

Dembe chuckled then and nodded. "Yes, she would have." He surveyed the window. "We are up high, you can see the streets well."

"Mmm, and you…what about you my friend? I think you like big windows as well?"

"If she was happy so was I."

Red watched as the happy memory faded and with it the smile slid from his lips and his eyes.

The darkness was back and Dembe shifted in the chair with a frown. "It is getting too hard to be…still."

"You don't have to stay all the time." He looked up over the tops of his glasses, pausing in the middle of reading the first page of the letter. "But know…I appreciate it."

Dembe shrugged. "I have nowhere and no one." His voice was thick with emotion. His eyes were almost desperate.

Red sat up and gripped the knee Dembe had resting over the chair arm, the pressure steady and strong as their eyes met. "You have here and you have me. You only have to ask for what you need." The words were spoken softly, yet they managed to sound more like an order than an offer.

Dembe searched Red's eyes and saw a hardness there that turned the usual warm blue into the color of winter ice. "I…I…" Dembe shivered and then blinked as if a spell had broken. He took a deep breath and then looked to the window with a nod. "I know. It's still too raw."

Red's hand squeezed and then he released his grip. "The arrangement hasn't changed." He settled back into his seat and resumed the perusal of his letter. There was long pause and then he asked. "So, tell me have we heard anything new from Christoph?"

Dembe shifted, planting both feet on the floor and setting the picture on the coffee table. He shook his head. "Nothing yet. She's still in the apartment. He's still at the house."

"Good." He smiled and handed Dembe the letter he'd been reading. "This needs to be destroyed."

He nodded, took the letter and headed into the other room to burn it.

Red reached for the picture and slowly moved toward the desk as he smiled at people smiling back at him. It was the only picture in existence of the three of them together. There was no negative and no other print. Somewhere on the Great Wall they'd had a stranger snap their picture like ordinary tourists. It had been taken during a stretch of several days that Red had actually felt somewhat ordinary. They'd hiked, discovered noodle and tea shops and then made love only to stay in bed afterward for almost twenty four full hours. He traced a finger over Luli's face and then over Dembe's before he realized he was crying. And that was only when a tear splashed onto the glass in the frame. He wiped his eyes and in a rush put the frame down when a phone rang by the couch.

BLBLBLBL

Liz shoved her coat off her shoulders and dropped it over the barstool at counter. She frowned at her mail. Mostly junk, a plainly wrapped small package and two bills. She sighed, opened the fridge and pulled out one of the three Coronas left. She opened it, took a long drink and then tossed the junk mail, shoved the bills against the wall to be dealt with later and picked up the package.

She moved to the couch, dropped down, kicked off her shoes and stared at the package as she drank the beer. When she'd made it through about half the beer she decided she'd waited long enough. There was no return address, it was wrapped in plain brown paper and her name and address were neatly printed by hand. She knew immediately who it was from. There was only one person in the world that called her Lizzie.

She realized she was shaking as she slid her hand over the paper and her heart pounded in her chest. She reached into her pocket for her keys and slid them under the tape to break the seal, all the while she felt like a kid on Christmas morning. The wrap off, then a box, then inside it there was only a phone. She turned it on and went to contacts. There was only one listed; friend. She hit the dial button and raised her shaky hand to her ear.

BLBLBLBL

Red didn't hesitate. His phone was currently on the desk, so there was only one possible source of the sound. He moved back to the couch and reached for the box Dembe had placed on the coffee table. He managed to scatter the remaining letters, but he didn't care. He pulled the lid from the box and removed the prepaid cell phone. He accepted the call, schooled his voice to be calm and answered.

"Lizzie, how nice of you to call."

She answered her voice shaky and unsure. "Re…Red? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Where I am is immaterial. Where are you right at this moment? Are you sure it's safe to talk?" He moved toward the window and then out of habit, changed his mind and headed toward his desk. "Your apartment isn't bugged is it?"

When she didn't immediately answer, he figured her brow was furrowed and she was confused. He chuckled, "Oh come now Lizzie, you don't think I haven't kept up on things do you?"

"I…as far as I know it's clear. I'll go walk."

He heard her moving, probably getting her coat. "Good, that would be nice. Tell me, has Tom been staying away?" A door closed, there was a jangle of keys.

"Yes. Oh my god, how do you know everything?"

He heard movement, the ding of an elevator. He smiled. "I know plenty Lizzie, but not everything." Dembe had returned from his task of burning the letter and he pointed to the phone. Dembe immediately understood and started moving. "But you didn't answer me about Tom."

She made an exasperated sound. "We talk, but it's not good, mostly we argue. Now will you tell me if you're okay?"

"I'm fine Lizzie." He said softly as he stood and moved toward his own door, grabbing his coat and hat as he went. "I'm adjusting."

"Is Dembe…"

"He's fine, he's still with me. I'll let him know you were worried. He'll be touched." He slid into the car waiting at the curb and pulled the door shut behind him.

BLBLBLBL

Liz walked and kept the conversation going. She knew she wasn't going to get much out of him, but hell, she didn't even care. Her heart was pounding. It was about hearing his voice. For the first time since he'd disappeared two months ago she almost felt safe. She couldn't say calm, because there was a twisting in her gut that she couldn't explain. Excitement maybe, she was flustered for sure. She told herself it was because she was breaking rules and was putting herself in danger. After all, people who wanted Reddington dead might come after her to get to him. They knew she was one of his weaknesses now, but deep inside she knew that wasn't it. She knew it was something else entirely. Her heart pounded, her palms were sweaty and her nerves were on edge. She crossed the street after walking several blocks and when she came to a café she went inside, ordered a large coffee and then settled on a bench across the street from the café in a small park.

It was chilly outside, but it wasn't unbelievably cold. She pulled on her gloves and turned up her collar as she sipped her coffee and listened to Red question her. She tried to avoid the questions she didn't want to answer and give half answers to those she felt she could. She finished her coffee, talked and then got up and walked through the park as they talked some more. She occasionally stopped, sat or leaned, but mostly she kept moving to keep the chill at bay.

She took a deep breath. "You need to come in Red."

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

The words hung heavy between them. "For who, you or me?"

He snorted. "Wasn't our last foray more than enough to show you exactly how dangerous things can be? Me, you, Agent's Ressler and Cooper? Luli? Do you want more dead agents laid at your feet Lizzie? Isn't that what's happening?"

She inhaled sharply. "How do you…" her voice trailed off as he interrupted.

"I know how organizations work. Blame is placed somewhere. I won't be blamed since they see me as a necessary evil. What they don't want to admit is that without you, there is no me." There was an acid laugh. "It's an orchestra and I direct, they just haven't realized that quite yet." He made a sound of contempt and then paused to take a breath. His voice was smooth and almost seductive in her ear when he added. "You were my choice Lizzie. It wasn't a coincidence that I turned myself in when I did, now was it?" He paused again and she could hear him breathe through the phone. "I wanted you…" His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I still want you and you should know by now that always get what I want."

BLBLBLBL

Red shifted against the leather of the seat and fiddled with the hat beside him. He heard her gasp and smiled. "Does that make you uncomfortable Elizabeth?" He imagined the look on her face and fought his own soft noises.

She cleared her throat before answering him. "I, um know you wanted me to work with you…I'm still not sure why."

He threw his head back and laughed, relieving the tension between them just a bit. "I'll let you play it off that way this time, but let's be honest, we both know exactly what I meant." He wished he could see her to better gauge her reaction. Soon enough he figured…soon enough.

She made a frustrated sound and then, "I know you know who my parents were."

"I know many things." He shrugged. He knew she'd bring this up soon enough. He glanced at his watch. "Do you realize that we've been talking for almost two hours?"

"What? I…are you sure?" There was noise on her end of the phone. "Oh my god…I've been wandering this park for an hour and a half."

"Aren't you cold, the weather forecast has the temperature down to thirty there."

"A little. I probably should head home." She snorted.

"There a problem with calling your apartment home?" He asked with an easy smile. He'd seen pictures of the inside of the apartment. "Did you apply for the Ikea credit card? Honestly Lizzie, I took you for having better taste."

She cursed under her breath, calling the man on the other end of the phone several horrible things as she stepped into the street at the crosswalk. Just then a dark car pulled up, the door opened and the voice in her ear said. "Get in the car Lizzie, now."


	2. Get Outa My Dreams and Into My Car

**Get Outa My Dreams and Into My Car**

_Note: _Okay so this chapter changes over to M, nothing too crazy here, but hey I warned you. Merry Christmas to everyone to celebrates! Thanks for those who reviewed and all the follows and faves. It's good to know people like your work and it does make the muse happy.

Elizabeth Keen lowered the phone from her ear and her hand immediately went to where her side arm would have been, if she were wearing it. It was a reflex and there was little she could do to prevent it as she moved into a defensive stance with a curse at herself for her carelessness. A vehicle somewhere behind them honked and then a form materialized in the doorway of the car beside her.

Red leaned into view. "Really Lizzie, I'm offering you a ride, not trying to kidnap you at gunpoint, but I could do that if it would make it easier for your FBI sensibilities? Plausible deniability and all?"

She wanted to slap the arrogant smile right off his face, but she was stuck between feeling overwhelming relief at seeing him and downright infuriation. So, she got in the car just as the driver in the white SUV behind them flipped them off and then sped around them with the horn blaring.

"See what you've done? You've caused a scene." He gripped her hand and then raised it to his lips to press a kiss to her leather covered fingers. Then he slipped his coat from his shoulders and slid it over hers. "Until you warm up."

"You're good at scenes." She wanted to say more, but she found that she was suddenly enveloped by Raymond Reddington. With the wool of his coat around her, warmed from his body and scented with his aftershave and the simple scent of man, she felt overwhelmed. She had to admit to herself; she'd missed the smell of a man, or maybe she'd just missed him. She took a breath, drew it in…drew him in. His scent was so much different than Tom's and she found she had to force herself not to burrow deeper in the wool. She wanted to shut out the world for a few seconds but then she felt the length of his thigh press hot against hers and his arm drape over her shoulder just before he brisked his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to help warm her. She inhaled slowly to avoid giving herself away because she suddenly found herself quite warm and she was glad she still had the thick layer of her own wool coat on at the moment because Red was sure to notice just how warm she was feeling through the thin material of her blouse. She cleared her throat as she looked out the window in an attempt to track their progress through the city as well as gather her thoughts. It was getting dark now, but she could tell they'd made their way to the freeway. She turned her head and found his face only inches from hers.

"Whoa…" She pushed his coat down her shoulders and pulled her hands out from under the wool. "I'm better, thank you. I wasn't that cold, really." She shifted over a bit in the seat so she wasn't so close. "Where are we going?" She was having trouble thinking as she pulled her gloves off and laid them on her lap, over his coat, which she started to hand back to him. "Here."

He took her hand, pushed it down over his coat, held it in her lap. "Be still Lizzie. We have time…" He reached under the coat with his free hand and placed his palm on her thigh. She jumped and he smiled. "I'm taking you somewhere safe and aren't you still cold?"

Was she safe with him? She felt she was physically, but she doubted otherwise, so right now she swallowed as she watched his eyes; saw his eyebrow arch sharply. Strangely her gaze dipped to his lips when he spoke and then back up to get lost in the deep blue of his eyes. She shook her head. "Cold? No…not really." She hated that she sounded so breathless. "Not anymore."

He chuckled and his eyebrow rose. "Really?" He leaned closer. "Your cheeks are still red from the cold." He reached up with his right hand and cupped her left cheek. His thumb brushed her jawline. "No? You're blushing Lizzie…whatever for?"

She couldn't help leaning slightly into his palm. It felt good to be touched, but she knew she was walking a dangerous line. She pulled back, slowly shaking her head as she did, trying to break contact, but his hand didn't move from her face and her movement actually caused his thumb to brush lightly across her lower lip.

"Oh…" She gasped and her tongue darted out to wet her lips involuntarily as heat swirled in her belly, centered between her legs and caused her nipples to tighten even more. "Red…I…" His name was barely a whisper; a cross between a plea and an apology. Her eyes were wide as she watched his face.

"Shh." He repeated the movement of his thumb across her lip, this time spreading the moisture her tongue had added. "You're so lovely Lizzie and it's Raymond when we're like this. Understood?"

She made a sound. She didn't know if it was a whimper or a moan and her head moved in a short half nod before she managed to gasp. "Ye…yes…"

"Say my name Lizzie." He leaned in, but kept his hand on her jaw and now his lips were a breath away from hers.

Her eyes were clouded with desire and confusion, god she wanted him. She didn't know why or how and right now she didn't even care. She nodded and his name passed her lips like a prayer, "Raymond, please."

BLBLBLBL

He watched her lean closer, squeezed her thigh and then sat back against the seat as he released her leg with a smile. He pulled his coat from her lap. "Tell me, what exactly has the FBI been doing?" He folded his coat neatly and set it on his knee. "As far as I can tell, they've only been chasing my ghosts."

She stared at him and he saw the confusion on her face. She was frustrated, possibly even angry and he tried not to laugh outright. When she didn't answer he grabbed her hand again. His eyebrow rose. "Is there a problem Lizzie?"

She glared at him and then pulled her hand back. "I don't understand you." She leaned heavy against the window, moving away from him. "We've been doing our job. Looking for you and I should do my job and call this in." She rubbed at her head. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing at all other than talk to you and offer you a ride." He inclined his head and smoothed the wool of his coat.

She snorted, looked at him out of the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. "You never really answered me. Where are we going?"

He gave her a longsuffering look. "I did so. I told you I was taking you some place safe and that's exactly what I'm doing." He patted her shoulder. "Now, how about you relax, it'll be another hour at least before we're there. Would you like some music?" He waited a beat and then leaned toward the front. "Dembe, music please."

Soft jazz started and he nodded. "That's perfect, thank you." He saw Liz yawn. "You aren't sleeping much are you?"

Her eyes moved to his sharply. "How would you know that?"

He held up a hand. "You're yawning, it's not late and it isn't a stretch to assume that anyone who's been through what you've been through would be having trouble sleeping."

She sighed. "Fine, yes…I'm struggling to sleep." She shrugged. "It's been a long week."

He lifted his arm, slid it behind her and pulled her against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Then rest while we drive." He slid over in the seat, giving her more room. "I'll keep you safe. I've promised you before and I intend to keep that promise."

She was stiff for a few seconds and then she relaxed against his chest, tucking one leg up on the seat. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed into Red's shirt.

"What's wrong? What's with the tears?" He caressed her hair softly and kissed her again. "Shh."

She shook her head against his chest and shrugged as one arm slid over his stomach to lightly grip his side. "I don't know…I fucking don't know."

He made a tsking sound and smirked down at her. "Such language…" He tilted her chin upward so he could see her face. His hand pushed her hair from her eyes as he went. "Rest."

Wide eyed she stared up at him with such vulnerability that it made his chest clenched. "God Lizzie, you're so goddamn beautiful."

The hand at his side curled, gripped his shirt and he could feel her nails through the material, the sensation more than pleasant. Her other hand splayed across his chest as she moved, leaned up and lifted her head. He felt her nuzzle the open neck of his shirt. The softness of her skin against the start of the crisp hair on his chest and then her nose traced upward.

He gripped her chin, his hold firm as he tilted her head back at what was probably a slightly uncomfortable angle. He found her eyes; saw the heavy look in hers, even in the darkness of the car.

She sighed. "Raymond."

It was all he needed and his mouth found hers. No gentle kiss, but a crush of lips and then he pulled back to alter his angle. This time his teeth found her bottom lip to pull, tug and beg entrance for his tongue. He felt, more than heard her moan and he felt the hand on his chest slide slowly up to his neck and her then her fingertips danced over his nape.

His own hand slid into her hair, held her still while he ravaged her mouth. He had no intention of letting her go now that he had her where he wanted her. He drank his fill. His tongue pushed and played with hers. He put his teeth into play and nipped at her lips and then finally he pulled back to breathe and he saw her looking up at him, as he panted with his right hand along her temple. Her eyes were dark pools of confused desire just brimming with unshed tears. He wasn't surprised. He shook his head and his left hand slid up under her coat and his long fingers stroked along the curve of her breast purposely avoiding the nipple.

She arched her back trying to coax him to touch her where she wanted. "Please…" She pulled his head down toward hers again. "God Raymond, please."

He chuckled. "Is this really where you want to do this? With Dembe in the front seat?" He pulled his hand from under her coat and undid the buttons before he pushed it down her arms, not waiting for her answer.

She pulled it over her wrists and stared up at him, unsure. She looked into the front and then at Red. She bit her lip and watched her fingers walk up the placket of his shirt. Her nails teased the skin she found above it. "I can't think."

"Then don't, but I won't ask again and I won't stop." His mouth found her neck and he bit at the soft skin he found as his hands moved up under her blouse. He moaned at the feel of her skin under his fingers.

BLBLBLBL

She was surprised by the thick callouses on his fingers. She wouldn't have thought a man the likes of Raymond Reddington would have any kind of callouses, but he did and he put them to good use on the skin of her belly and along her ribs as he bunched up the material of her blouse while his hands moved north, his mouth continued to nip along her jaw. She threw her head back, knowing, but not caring, that Dembe was in fact driving them. She instinctively knew that if Red trusted him, so did she. She moaned softly into his mouth when his left hand cupped the underside of her breast, but he still avoided her nipple and god, she wanted and needed him to touch her. She pressed her legs together in an effort to ease the deepening ache that was growing there, but it didn't help.

She wanted more contact, but she knew this probably wasn't the place, or the time. If she could wait for what little she was getting, then she would, but she felt she would combust if he didn't touch her at all. He shifted and suddenly a thumb brushed across her nipple and even through the satin and lace of her bra she almost screamed. She pressed her face into Red's chest and made a needy sound, more whimper than anything, but it was enough.

He pulled back to watch her face. "You look rather wanton like this Elizabeth." He pressed a kiss to her temple and then her eyes. "Your lips are swollen and red, your eyes are glazed. Your shirt is up over your breasts and if I had my wish you'd be in a skirt." He smirked at her.

She considered sticking her tongue out at him, but instead settled for tracing a hand up the inside of his thigh.

He stopped her with a tight grip on her hand and a stern look. "Behave now."

She found herself suddenly pulled onto his lap and his mouth was against her ear. She shivered as he exhaled and his breath sent a shock of goose bumps down her back. "What are you doing?" She somehow managed to squeak out even as he traced her side with one hand and continued to hold her other captive.

"Mmm, well I'm considering my options." He bit the curve of her ear, was rewarded with a soft moan and then slicked his tongue over the little hurt. "What are you doing? Planning your escape now?" He smiled against her neck as his nose moved along her jaw.

She shook her head lightly. "No."

"That's exactly the right answer." He leaned back against the seat and settled his hands on her hips. "Come here." He tugged gently until she moved one leg over his lap so that she was facing him. "So, much better." He smiled up at her. "Now, put your hands on the seatback, above my shoulders."

She sat on his knees, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his opposite forearm and she looked at him with confused desire. "Red…wha…"

She was cut off by him moving. He shifted upright, one hand suddenly on her shoulder and then it slid to her neck. His thumb pressed lightly over her left carotid. He waited for her to feel the effects and the released the pressure. "I had one request Lizzie." His other hand was under her blouse and it brushed over her nipple, which was hard, but immediately tightened more. He smiled at the realization. "Oh Lizzie, you're quite the surprise aren't you?" The hand at her neck encircled her neck, he squeezed and when she made a sound in the back of her throat and ground against him she swore she almost heard him moan along with her.

She swallowed when he dropped his hand from her throat, the pressure was immediately missed, which completely puzzled her. She shook her head, leaned forward and against him to press kisses to his chin, jaw and lips. "Raymond…sorry…Raymond." Her hands slid up his chest to the leather seat and she pressed her palms against it, desperate for him to continue something…anything. Her eyes were on him when she licked her lips. "Like this?"

He nodded, smoothed her hair down her back and kissed her. When he pulled away he kissed each wrist beside his head, looked her in the eye and told her. "Now don't move them."

She shivered at the intensity behind his stormy eyes as he continued to tease her with his hands at a slow and steady pace. She wanted him to say more, to do more and suddenly she was consumed by the thought, just a half formed idea really, but it was there. It flittered into her consciousness for only a split second, but it stuck like a wet leaf on a windshield and she couldn't shake it. She wondered where the thought came from, but she gave up trying to figure things out as his fingers kept moving and the heat in her body rose. She made a needy sound and closed her eyes, but it was still there, the need to beg, to promise him anything, to give him anything if he'd just make the burning ache inside her go away. It wasn't just the physical ache she wanted gone, but the big emotional hole she'd felt since they'd met. Her eyes opened and she blinked back the tears as she bit into her lower lip. She knew from the moment he'd shown up in her life that he was meant to fill some kind of need, patch a hole that she never knew existed. Her nails dug into the leather seat, her head fell back and she released her lip when she tasted her own blood on her tongue.

BLBLBLBL

The little rocking motions she made with her hips were trying his patience as he teased her skin and if there was one thing Red knew he was good at, it was delayed gratification. He could wait years for a plan to come to fruition; the evidence of one was in his arms at this very moment. His lips quirked upward at that thought, and dammit she wasn't disappointing him either. He found her quite passionate and, quite honestly, he'd already knew she was tenacious to point of annoying the hell out of him, but truthfully, that was on him. It was something he looked for in people and especially in lovers. He wasn't exactly easy to please and needed someone stubborn enough and get the job done, no matter what, well…He smiled up at her and loved that she was frustrated about losing some of her freedom even though it was quite voluntary on her part. After all she could move whenever she chose, but still, he throbbed in response knowing she did indeed choose to give up that freedom to please him.

His cock was already achingly heavy as his fingers slowly worked open the buttons of her blouse and he licked his lips like a hungry animal. He watched her eyes track his progress, felt her hands tighten their grip behind him and then he dropped his gaze to appreciate the parting of the material as he pulled the shirt open.

The tips of his fingers grazed her collar bones and then moved ever so slowly down over the swells of her breasts. He teased the flesh around the scalloped edge of the lace, following the pattern, but not touching under it and he felt the goosebumps spring up under his fingers as she shivered. She had been biting her lip, but then she released it and her head fell back on her neck. He didn't waste the opportunity just then to bend forward and sample the flesh where her neck met her shoulder.

"Lizzie." He whispered her name across her skin as his hand slid along the bra of her band and met in the back. His eyes found hers as the worked the clasp and in a fraction of a second, a twist of his fingers and his wrist, the bra was open. He saw her surprised look, a flash of confusion and he smiled and clucked his tongue when she made a motion to lift her hands from the back of the seat. "Nah-ah…they stay where they are my dear." He leaned forward a bit and pulled upward to drag the unbuttoned blouse along with her, now open bra, over her head.

BLBLBLBL

Liz squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply suddenly not only aware of how bare she was about to be, but also that she was in the back of a moving car. She looked over her shoulder and caught Dembe's appreciative gaze in the rearview mirror. She groaned and turned back to Red. She knew her skin was flushed, felt it, just like she felt her nipples harden in the air as he pulled her shirt down her arms. Her eyes opened in time to see him duck his head so he could continue to slide the shirt to her wrists. His mouth found hers, her breath left her in a rush as her breasts grazed across the fine material of his shirt and his tongue pushed into her mouth.

His lips moved, took her breath and then nipped at her jaw. "Lift your hands just a little for me Lizzie," his words were a soft rush against her skin as he nuzzled against her ear. He smiled when she shivered.

In a haze of lust, she did what he asked and then she saw her blouse crumpled on the seat beside them. The delicate pink and beige lace trimmed satin of her bra stared up at her. It made her realize again just how naked she was…where she was and she shook her head, thinking she should stop this. She was an adult; responsible, married and she worked for the FBI. This man was old enough to be her father and a dangerous, wanted criminal. So she couldn't figure out what the hell was she doing in the backseat of a car with him like a hormone crazed teenager, but god…oh god then his hands slid up her sides, his thumbs just barely brushed across her aching nipples as he kissed her neck and she stopped thinking again. She moaned deep in her throat, felt hot and cold at the same time as wild chills ran up her spine, the hairs on her neck stood on end and her nipples were suddenly so hard she would have sworn they were made of stone. Her head fell back and then she slowly lifted it forward as her eyes opened lazily to look at him.

He chuckled and sat back. He was smiling smugly up at her, his fingers teasing her breasts just enough to keep her on edge, not enough to satisfy her in any way. "Mmm Lizzie…" his eyes slid over her body. He watched himself play with her and then slowly his eyes moved back up to her face. "I know you've been alone for two months, but really, was Tom neglecting you before that?" He cocked his head to the side and watched her face as he rolled both nipples lightly, slowly increasing the pressure.

She was angry with him right then and maybe with herself, but she needed him to keep doing what he was doing. God, she might cum. Her eyes started losing focus, her hands clenched, hips rocked and she hated that she was giving herself away. Her breathing came in short, little gasps and then she held it, slid her hips forward as she tried to reach for something just outside of herself, something she needed, pressure in just the right…just there…her mouth opened…

He smiled and with a sharp pinch released her nipples. She was quivering in his arms and the sound that came from her mouth when he let go brought a small bark of laughter from him. "How long has it been?" He pushed hair from her face and then cradled her face between his hands. He shook his head when she growled at him. "Oh come on now, don't ruin such a nice start to the night with a bad attitude."

She stared, blinked and tried to lean in to kiss him, but he was holding her head quite still. Something slightly cold ran down her spine. It wasn't fear because it didn't take the edge off her desire the way fear would. It wasn't anger either, but some kind of apprehension hit her. She thought about lifting her hands from the seat back and climbing from his lap, but she wasn't quite sure how he'd react to that and the thought of pulling away and ending this had her panicked. She didn't want it over. She wanted more, but his rules and his need to be who he was, even now, had her off balance.

"Raymond, I don't like this." She drew in a shaky breath.

He laughed again, simple, clear. "Of course you do. Your mind is rebelling because this is different Lizzie and you're a creature of habit," He paused, leaned forward by her ear and his voice changed and lowered. The timbre was deep and husky, and the heat of it burned over her skin like his expensive scotch had burned in her belly. "But your body, listen to it…look at how it's responding." He ran the back of his left hand down over her collarbone and then let his fingers circle her breast in a teasing stroke that avoided her nipple. He traced the curve of her ear with his nose and then sat back as he smiled. "See, it wants more." He titled her chin with his index finger. "Look at me Elizabeth." He waited until her eyes were on him. "I told you I wouldn't stop and I have no intention of doing so." He shifted slightly in his seat so that she could feel the full heavy length of his cock against her. "This is what you've done to me Lizzie and I expect that at some point I will get relief tonight."

Her eyes were wide and she nodded and bit her lip. "Please…" She murmured.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then." He smiled. "But maybe Dembe needs to concentrate on his driving. He just about missed our exit." He patted her shoulder and then slid his hand down her side. He pulled his coat from the seat beside him and the next thing she knew it was up around her shoulders.

She stared at him, blinked in confusion and thought about hitting him.

"You can slide your arms in if you'd like." He waited, holding the coat by the shoulders.

"You can't be serious?" She let her arms slide to his shoulders and then down his arms as she glared at him. "I…you…" She was flustered, flushed and now embarrassed as she shoved her arms into the sleeves, reached for her blouse and started sliding from his lap all at the same time.

Red grabbed her hips once the jacket was secure on her arms. "Oh no, you don't get to run away." He smirked at her and let his hands splay over her hip bones. "I never said we were done." He made a sound of disapproval. "Whatever gave you that idea?"


	3. Take Me Home Tonight

**Take Me Home Tonight**

Red didn't complain when she leaned forward and pressed her face against his shoulder. He let her have that. He let her hide her embarrassment while his thumbs rubbed soft circles over the skin just above the material of her trousers. "Shh, there's no need for that now." One hand moved to the soft skin of her back and his palm settled low on her back. "You're beautiful Elizabeth, breathtaking even, don't be ashamed of your passion." He spoke the words quietly against her hair. "It's one of the things I find particularly endearing about you."

She mumbled something against his chest.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that with your mascara ruining my ridiculously expensive handmade shirt." He smirked and smoothed his hand up her back. "I doubt that's coming out, by the way." He made a tsking sound and shook his head. "And between Agent Ressler's blood and my own, I had to burn the last one. It'll be quite upsetting to lose another one." He massaged her scalp and sighed heavily.

Her head came up and she glared at him, but she saw the teasing glint in his eye, along with the half smile lifting the corner of his lips and it caught her off guard. She paused, her mouth half open and her words caught in her throat in hesitation. Then she snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes.

He watched as she regarded him with her head cocked to the side for several seconds before her expression softened before and she asked, "Why do you do that?"

"What?" His eyebrow rose then. The hand in her hair moved to find her cheek and he cupped it. "Pray tell, what exactly did I do now?"

"Oh, I don't know that thing you just did." She paused, considered her words. "Where you made me feel so much, overwhelmed me, told me it was okay and then you went and provoked me, made me angry only to change tack at the last second?" She sighed into his touch, reached up and placed her hand over his. "I hate when you do that."

He smiled. "Why don't you tell me why I do it?" He spoke to her like she was a child.

She searched his face and his eyes. "Stop doing that, just stop redirecting and distracting me." She pulled his hand from her cheek, gripped it and held it between them; all too aware of the hand still on her hip, his fingers hot and insistent there.

He took a breath and exhaled. "So, you want to be serious then? You want to actually chat about how you feel and what's really going on between us?" He waited a beat and then continued. "I was giving you an out; a way to avoid talking about how pathetic and weak you feel for wanting me." He gestured with his hand. "But, if you'd like to admit that you want to fuck me, please by all means please do so." His watched her blush and when her eyes faltered, when she looked down, he ducked his head until his eyes found hers. "Oh no, you'll keep looking at me until you acknowledge your feelings and what you want. Are you going to admit it Lizzie?" He leaned in so that his mouth was by her ear, making sure that only she could hear him. His voice dropped to that seductive octave of his again as his fingertips traced up her side and along the curve of her breast. He was just shy of breathless himself when he continued. "Are you going to deny that you felt more as you dry humped my thigh until you came just a few minutes ago than you've ever felt with the man you call your husband?" He paused, his fingers brushed her nipple and then he sat back, drew in a breath and searched her face.

BLBLBLBL

Hot tears ran down her face and she didn't bother trying to stop them because she knew it was hopeless. A hiccupping sound came from her throat and her hands slid to Red's chest. She fisted his shirt. She wanted to deny what he'd said. She wanted to tell him to go to hell. She wanted to hate him and hurt him, but he wasn't telling her anything that wasn't true and they both knew it.

She looked at him. Her vision blurred from her tears, but still she saw him. He sat still, calm, observing and unflustered. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

A sad smile flashed across his face and then he shook his head slowly. "You misconstrue my intentions. What I need for you to do is to feel." His hands spanned her waist. "You've lived in a swaddled world Lizzie. Cocooned and anesthetized you haven't honestly felt anything and you've been sleepwalking through your life because of it." He frowned. "I want you to realize what life is; to wake up and finally live, but to do that you have to experience the pain as well as the pleasure. You need to drink deep from both wells to know one from the other."

She shook her head. "I've had enough pain…my parents…"

"No, what you did was shut everything out because of your past. It doesn't work that way. You need to live, you need to hurt, so that you can heal." He lifted her palm, the one with the scar and as he watched her face he traced it. "Stop burying your pain. Stop hiding your heart."

She gasped and tried to close her hand and her eyes.

"No, keep your eyes open." His voice was a quiet order. "Don't block me out…don't block it out. Feel it." His thumb moved over the scar again and at the same time his other hand slid up her side to her breast. He drew the same pattern over her nipple as he did on her palm.

"Oh my god…" She moaned and blinked at him as sensation and emotion collided. She arched into his touch, her palm limp in his hand even as tension coiled and curled in her spine. "Raymond I can't." She was quickly getting overwhelmed and she leaned forward, her vision fuzzy.

Her pupils were blown and she panted as he watched her duck her head. He nodded, encouraged her. "That's a good girl, tell me what you want now." He didn't stop stroking the sensitive scar, but his other hand had been busy and while she'd been distracted he'd put it to use on her pants. He had the side zipper of her trousers open and as he watched her face his fingertips dipped past the waistband. In an instant he slid aside the slip of satin between her legs and let a single finger brush lightly across her clit. She went stiff in his arms; suddenly wary and unsure. "Shh, easy sweetheart." He stroked again, more deliberately and there was an echoing stroke over the scar.

This time she shivered and her breath escaped in tiny gasps even as she shook her head at him.

"Now, tell me what you want Lizzie." He leaned forward and opened his thighs, which forced hers open as well. His finger dipped a little lower and he collected a bit of her natural moisture, spread it up and over her clit so he could better stimulate her. When she gasped at him again, he smiled. "Mmm, better then is it? I thought so, but those little movements you're making…" His finger paused and he cocked his head to the left, watched her. "I think you might want something more?" He circled her clit with his index and middle fingers, just barely any pressure really and then let them slide toward her entrance as he continued to watch her face.

Liz bit her lip. God, she wanted him to do it. Needed it, more…anything. He was killing her and if he didn't kill her with this torture, she just might kill him. He stopped and then his fingers were back to barely tease her again. He was barely touching her, but…"God…" She moaned when he pressed her clit a bit harder, circled it and she tried to follow his fingers. Between that and the touch on her scar, she was going to burn up. Her eyes drifted shut and then open. "Please…Raymond, please." She stared into his face, her hands gripped his shirt and then they desperately went to work on his buttons.

He smiled benevolently. "Say it Lizzie, just tell me what you want and it's yours." He looked down as her hands shoved his shirt open and her nails scored down his chest. He hissed as they made their way over his nipples. His voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat. "I want to hear it. I need to hear it." He waited, both of his hands now still.

Her eyes were wild when they found his and her fingers played through the hair on his chest as she panted to catch her breath. She nodded at him and then cleared her throat. "I want you, god help me I have no idea how or why, but I can't get you out of my head." She leaned forward. Pressed a kisses to his chin and then along his jaw. "Please, Raymond…please make love to me."

BLBLBLBL

He laughed then, threw his head back and laughed deeply at her distress before he kissed her soundly and deeply. As he kissed her he righted her pants, much to her dismay. He pulled back and then started working the buttons on his shirt as she stared at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that Lizzie or I may have to put you over my knee." He winked at her and then reached over and buttoned up the coat she was still wearing. He nodded to the left. "I know you've been distracted, but we're about to arrive at our destination. While I'm sure Dembe would appreciate the unobstructed view of your assets, I have a feeling you would be quite self-conscious." He smirked and then nodded to the driver before his eyebrow rose at a suggestive and mischievous angle. "I don't suppose you're open to the idea of a ménage a trios quite yet?" When she started sputtering at him, her hands immediately pulling the coat together as she glared first over her shoulder at the Dembe and then at him, he laughed outright once again and gently shoved her hands out of the way to quickly fasten the last button. "No? Then I suggest neither of us be in this state of undress when we exit the vehicle." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he straightened the collar of the coat and lifted her from his lap.

One arm went around her and he pulled her tight against his side, even as he tucked in his shirt with his other hand. "Dembe, we'll enter through the garage. Then you take care of the car."

Red finished straightening his clothes as the car pulled into an underground garage and slowly made its way toward the far end. Dembe stopped by the small alcove where the elevator sat. He didn't exit the car, but there was a quiet click as the doors unlocked and then his eyes caught Red's in the mirror.

Red acknowledged him with a shake of his head a half second before he opened his own door and then slid quickly from the car, his hat in hand. He turned, bent slightly and held out a hand expectantly to Liz. He noticed that she suddenly looked scared; possibly intimidated again, as if the car had been some kind of a refuge and now she was being forced to leave it. "Nothing changes out here or upstairs Lizzie." He reached a bit deeper into the interior of the car until his hand found hers. "I still want you and intend to have you."

He felt the shiver run through her just before she gripped his hand. He tugged lightly and she didn't resist as he helped her from the car and pulled her fully against his length. He let the predatory gleam show in his smile as he leaned his head back to see her face. "Let's get out of the garage, shall we?" He stepped back, placed his fedora on his head and then pushed the car door closed. They moved a few paces, the car silently pulled away and then Red ushered her toward the elevator.

Liz let herself be led. She would later wonder if she could have resisted had she even tried. She stood beside him, leaned into the heat of him and wondered why his soft chuckle made her almost angry. She shook her head as he pressed the button for the elevator.

Red was watching her from the corner of his eye as they waited and it wasn't long before there was a soft chime, the polished doors whooshed open and he prodded her inside. He asked softly. "Second thoughts Lizzie?"

Her eyes rose to meet his and he saw by the stubborn set of her jaw that she'd obviously accepted his challenge. He smiled and leaned nonchalantly against the side of the elevator car as he pressed the button for the upper floor. The doors closed.

She was standing beside him and he watched as she licked her lips and arched a brow. Then she shook her head, turned and leaned into his space. She reached for his waist and let her hand settle there, just above his belt. She didn't say anything, but he felt the small shudder run through her and watched as her eyes darkened a full shade.

His lips twitched and his eyes flicked to the numbers that quickly climbed into the teens, before they settled on her face as he felt her lean in, her breath fanned across his neck just as her nose traced his jaw. The press of her fingers, hesitant, but firm against his side as they started their slow slide under his waistband forced his breath from between his teeth in a little hiss. Then there was the chime of the elevator. The car rose, dropped and came to a stop and Red felt the dizzy sensation of the movement more acutely than usual.

Hands curled into his sides and then Elizabeth's head was pressed into his chest. He could feel her steady herself against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then she stepped out of his arms and into the foyer.

He took a breath, watched the seductive sway of her hips and followed her into the hall.

BLBLBLBL

One foot in front of the other, just keep moving forward. That was what Liz told herself as she held her head high and moved toward the only door off the foyer. Obviously Red had the only apartment on the floor. She wasn't surprised by that, but the sudden heat of his body pressed along her back as he reached around her with a key, the feel of his body forcing her against the thick, oak panel door, along with his hot breath on her neck, well that did startle her. She made a sound of disbelief at the suddenness of it. It felt just shy of rough and it had her heart pounding a staccato rhythm in her chest. She felt her pulse race and it raised a sudden heat on her face, and anywhere he touched. When his free hand started roaming up under the coat she was unable to bite back a whimper.

She could feel the heavy heat of his erection against the curve of her ass and it sent heat spiraling upward. She flushed, her nipples pressed almost painfully through the wool into the door and she wished she could relieve the ache between her legs. She settled for arching into him by shifting so she could press back against him. She savored the wordless gasp that escaped his throat and turned her head to the side so she could lean into his shoulder as his lips pressed against her temple and ear. He wanted her and god, she wanted him and she needed to get inside the apartment and out of the wool coat. She tried to turn around, to encourage him, but he only chuckled.

"Patience Elizabeth," he slid the key in the lock as his words teased her ear and his hand slid to her breast. "You never were a patient child either." He took advantage of her arched neck and when her mouth fell open he captured it with his. His tongue didn't immediately invade, but instead he took his time. The kiss was about coaxing and seducing. He used his teeth, just little nips and bites to torment before his tongue joined in to tease her open mouth with gentle licks. Then slowly his tongue entered with almost shy, shallow thrusts to coax her tongue to play along. Together their tongues rolled and explored softly. One of Red's hands slid into her hair while his other continued to tease the flesh he found under the coat from shoulder to breast. He feathered her skin with the lightest touches of his fingertips and was rewarded with a soft moan of encouragement as she arched her chest toward his questing fingers.

Red pulled back with a groan. He stepped away and turned her. She felt his hands quickly open the first three buttons on the coat and he looked at her. He took in her heavy lidded eyes, glazed with passion and need and then he feathered kisses across her face to her ear even while his hand teased across the top of her breasts.

"Is this what you imagined me doing Lizzie?" His voice was in her ear again, a deep, husky rumble. "Touching you, teasing you? Did you ever lay awake at night, wonder where I was and touch yourself? Did you ever make yourself cum and think of me?" She whimpered as his mouth descended on her neck following the curve of it down to her collarbone. "So soft, so beautiful…you are a goddess." He whispered and then opened the door.

She was breathless as he stepped forward, forcing her backward. She kept her eyes on him. She had no desire to look elsewhere, but once they were in the apartment he turned. He locked it and then removed his hat, casually setting it and his keys on a small table by the door. She swallowed the thick lump of need in her throat and blinked, wondering why her vision was fuzzy. She saw him smile as he removed a phone from his pocket. She knew she was being watched, and hated that it made her wetter between the legs. She took a deep breath as a wave of heat hit her. She watched him enter a code on his phone and then the alarm stopped its quiet beeping.

He motioned to the right. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" He moved into the kitchen, leaving her where she stood.

She blinked, put off by his nonchalance once again. She didn't understand how he could be so unaffected. She felt like a bitch in heat. She was so close to stripping naked and rubbing herself against him for relief, but he was more than content to have normal conversations, eat, drink and aggravate her to no end. Hell, all he seemed interested in doing was working her up and walking away. Leaving her completely unfulfilled.

She bit back a string of curses and took some unsteady steps in his direction. She felt drunk as she found her way to the kitchen. His back was to her and he was filling a glass from a glass decanter.

"I opened this yesterday Lizzie." He turned holding two glasses of a deep red wine. He stepped toward her, into her space and pressed a glass into her right hand. "Share a glass with me?" He waited until she held the glass firmly. "It's a lovely wine, trust me." He held it under his nose, swirled the glass and smiled as he inhaled deeply. "Cloves, plums, cherries and earthy forest mixed with some deep dark chocolate." He opened his eyes; met Lizzie's gaze. "It's how I imagine you'll taste Elizabeth." He touched his glass to hers with a raised brow before he took a sip of the dark wine, his eyes on hers the entire time.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words and his closeness. Her mouth was suddenly dry and wine sounded like a good idea. She raised the glass to her lips and sipped. The rich, dense flavor that hit her tongue and unraveled over it was a little surprising. She wasn't quite used to the complexity of it. She swallowed and glanced at the glass as if answers would come from it.

"A '95 Château Margaux is not quite the same thing you'd pick up for Sunday supper is it Lizzie?" Red eyed Liz and shook his head. "And aren't you warm in that coat?" He slid an arm around her waist and herded her out of the kitchen. "I think we should get you more comfortable."

She made a sound in her throat. "Where are the rest of my clothes?" She glanced around the apartment as they went, but she didn't see much as they moved through the living room, down a short hallway and into a large bedroom.

He smiled as he closed the French doors behind them. Then he set his glass on a table by the large window that overlooked the city. He took a moment to switch on the antique lamp. Liz had the fleeting thought that it was probably an original Tiffany as the light glowed through the amber glass of the shade and warmed the room. Then he turned, took her glass and set it down beside his. "I believe we left your coat and blouse in the car." He shrugged. "No matter, you'll have no need for them for quite some time."

Liz shivered when he smiled and then sat in the wingback chair beside the table. He crossed one leg over his knee and sat back. He was quiet and then his throaty voice in the quiet room. "Take off the coat."

His words were simple, bold and they hit her like a physical force. She swayed on her feet, but her hands moved to the last three buttons still holding the coat closed. Slowly with shaking fingers she pushed the first one free, two slid open with a small exhale and then she found herself holding her breath as three free of its anchor. She took a deep breath, lifted her chin and then let the heavy coat fall from her shoulders. She caught it in one hand and tossed it across the bench that spanned the entire foot of the bed.

There was something different about doing this with light and deliberation. She could see the emotion cross Red's face. She knew she was affecting him and it made her bold. She smiled and flipped her head so that her hair fell down her back. She kicked off her shoes, pushed them aside and curled her toes into the plush pile of the carpet under her with a smile.

Red nodded and reached for his glass. He took a sip, swirling the ruby wine in the glass as he watched the woman before him. "Now, the pants."

Her hands went to the zipper at the seam and before she changed her mind she had it down and they were around her ankles. She stepped out of them and stood before him in only her panties.

"Come here Lizzie." He hadn't moved other than to sip his wine, but his voice was a heavy, thick presence in the room.

She stepped toward him and a stream of thoughts ran rampant through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder how she'd fallen so far, so fast. She could lose her job for this. She was on a very dangerous path and she knew it. Hell, she'd already lost her husband. She shook her head and forced those thoughts out because the heat in Red's eyes was about all she had room for presently. Her body flamed everywhere his gaze settled, and right now that was about every inch of her. She wondered how he looked so calm as he sipped wine.

BLBLBLBL

Her movements were hesitant, but purposeful and he did wonder what was going on in her head as she took the final step and reached the chair. He smiled up at her and held his glass up to her. He settled both legs on the floor and sat up as she took the glass. "A little more wine sweetheart." He watched her nod and then drink from his glass and the intimacy of it didn't escape him, though he was about to make love to her, it still thrilled him.

He inhaled and her scent, the full womanly scent of her so close to his nose, assaulted him. He growled at the sweetness of it. His hands lightly teased up her outer thighs as he pressed his cheek to her belly, the scruff of his beard scratching lightly against the creamy softness of her delicate skin there. She exhaled suddenly and one of her hands fell to his head. He smiled and his nose grazed her navel even as his hands found the lace along her hips and dragged downward. He felt the hand on his head flex, pause and then as the satin and lace of her panties fell to the floor, flex again.

When he sat back, he looked his fill. She stood before him, finally naked and she took his breath away. He took the glass from her, finished what was left in the glass and returned it to the table before he stood. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He smiled at her and quoted, "Who is this that appears like the dawn, fair as the moon, bright as the sun, majestic as the stars in their procession across the heavens?"

When she blushed a beautiful shade of red for him he chuckled. "You are a ridiculously sexy woman Elizabeth and I will never tire of making you blush." He kissed her then, slowly and languidly. His hand slid from her hips around to cup her ass and he pulled her against his hips firmly. She moaned into him and arched against him, her arms gripped his biceps before sliding up to his shoulders.

The kiss deepened and altered, Red's mouth slid lower, down her neck to her collar bone and she arched back to give him more room to explore. He supported her back, stepped forward until her thighs touched the bed and then as his lips grazed her nipple he lowered her backward and down onto the bed. Then he stood and started on the buttons of his shirt.

Liz blinked and then settled herself better on the bed. She watched as Red removed his shirt and carefully placed it across the bench, before he sat and pulled off his wingtips and socks. He stood then, slid his belt through its loops, gave Liz a wicked smile and pursed his lips as his hands fell to his fly. He shook his head and then stalked back to the bed, stretched out beside the woman in it and smiled down at her. He rested his head in one hand and watched her face as he traced his fingertips across her shoulder and down to her breasts. He circled one nipple, then the other and chuckled at her soft gasps and groans. He couldn't help but chuckle at her trying to stifle the little noises she was making by biting her lip.

His hands teased up her sides and over her ribs. She arched up under him, trying to get him to touch her where she wanted touched, until Red finally gave in and cupped her right breast. It was then that she satisfied his ego with a deep throated moan that went straight to his cock. He pressed himself firmly against her thigh and bent his head over her breast to pull the nipple into his mouth. His sucked and teased it with his tongue.

Her head arched back and her hand found his head to press him more securely to her breast. She gasped out several half words and sounds and then, "Raymond…god, yes…" He teased one with his mouth and the other with his fingers, switching between them until she writhed under him.

Red's hand slid lower as his mouth continued to play and tease at her breasts. His fingers found her hips and then his mouth moved south, he dipped and tasted her navel, his teeth nibbled to her hip bones. He paused to check each freckle and flaw. He found every place that made her sigh or squirm and then his nose brushed across the trimmed patch of hair between his legs and he inhaled.

"Exactly as I imagined Lizzie." His voice sounded far away, even to himself. His hand slid down her legs and her knees didn't need much urging to part. His palms slid down to her bent knees and then his hands moved slowly toward her center, his thumbs met. "Mmm, so wet for me." He drew his thumbs up her slick center and listened to her moan, felt the tension in her legs. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath them. He used his thumbs again, this time applying pressure over her clit as he went.

She made a sharp sound, her heels dug into the featherbed under them and she exhaled through clenched teeth. "Oh. My. God."

He chuckled. "This, Lizzie, is why I did everything earlier." He twirled his index finger around her clit and watched the flush on her chest deepen. "So you'd feel everything so much more exquisitely." He moved, slid to the floor beside the bed. He fell to his knees and pulled her with him to the edge of the bed. He looked up at her when she raised her head. "Right now, I can't wait another second to compare you to my wine." Then he bent his head between her legs.

Red hovered, soaking up the essence that was Liz. He inhaled deeply and lightly blew out his breath over her, making her shiver and lift her hips. She was so wet she was near dripping and it made his already straining cock jump. "So wet, and all for me Lizzie." He drew his tongue lightly, slowly from bottom to top, avoiding the tight bud at her core. He moaned at the taste of her, "So sweet…so much better than the ninety-five." His tongue traced the same path as before, this time pressing deeper, slipping inside and twirling before continuing up to her clit. He paused and then lowered his mouth to her, drew the nub lightly between his teeth and scraped it roughly.

Elizabeth's breath caught as his tongue teased her, but when he lowered his mouth to her clit and she felt his teeth she screamed, hands finding his hair as sensation overwhelmed her. She simply couldn't focus, she couldn't breathe, all she managed was that scream and to lift her hips into Red's obliging mouth. Her hands gripping his hair, his head and pressed him closer. She needed more, "Please…please…Raymond…"

Red didn't let up. His tongue dove inside, he sucked and bit even as Liz arched into the bed and pressed him against her. Two fingers slid inside her, curled upward and pressed. She arched sharply against him with a moan and he felt her tighten around him, pulse and her breathing caught as her hand clenched in the sheet at the back at his neck. He knew what would please her, even though this was their first time because he understood her. He'd bet good money that she was usually too embarrassed to let go and enjoy herself this way, at least with Tom. He smiled against as she started begging him not to stop and he shifted her knees over his shoulders so he could get a better angle. He suckled her clit, teasing it roughly with his teeth and tongue. He felt her tense, her breath halt and then his tongue and fingers were bathed in her juices as she came against it.

Lizzie's fingers tensed against the goose down and Red's head as she moved beneath him. She felt herself swell, felt the pressure suddenly increase and then she fell, tumbling down as sensation overwhelmed her, wiping out all her senses except for what she could feel between her legs. The throbbing sensation then spread up her spine and down her limbs. She released a shuddering breath and relaxed back into the bed.

Red continued to lap slowly, letting her recover and when she finally released her hold on him he sat back and surveyed what he'd wrought. He smiled wickedly and continued to stroke her occasionally with his fingers to help maximize her pleasure. He watched her body respond, her muscles contract around his fingers and he listened to her sigh. Then he withdrew his fingers.

She whimpered. He laughed and shook his head as he stood. "I can't stay on the floor all night Lizzie. This is my bedroom after all." He watched her eyes follow him. He raised his still glistening fingers to his mouth and licked them clean while she watched. "God, you're lovely. You taste much better than the wine. Less chocolate, more tannic…" He cocked his head to the side in thought, "Maybe just a touch of citrus. Regardless, I'd much rather get drunk between your legs my dear." He dragged his fingers over his lips and inhaled with his eyes closed. Then he nodded and when he opened his eyes she was half sitting and staring directly at him with dazed look.

He smiled and his hands fell to the fly of his pants. "I want you Elizabeth. I've told you that several times tonight. I intend to have you." In seconds, he had the pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He shoved the expensive wool, along with his boxers, down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving them in a heap on the floor. His eyes never left Lizzie's face. He stood before her naked and then he stepped closer to the bed until his thighs brushed against the mattress. His right hand slid slowly down his chest, stroking lazily over his nipples and lower until he touched his heavy length. "I need you." He stroked himself once and then twice. His breath came in small irregular gasps. "Touch me Lizzie."

_**NOTE: **_Red Quotes_ Song of Solomon 6:10 _


	4. Intentions

**Intentions**

His words sent another rush of liquid heat rushing between her legs. She gasped as much at the sensation as at the blatant sensual heat in Red's eyes. She felt she was drowning as she stared in the dark pools of his eyes. She blinked to break the hold he had on her and slowly she scanned his body. She couldn't help but noticed the scars, of which there were many, some of them from injuries that should have ended his life. She went up on her knees so that their eyes were even, one hand held in front of her, just hovering above his skin and then her gaze fell to the small scar on the side of his neck.

She caught the gasp, her memory snapping to that day. This she understood. This was pain she had given and suddenly she wanted to ease it, or rather erase it. Her fingertips descended to his face and then delicately she traced his jawline and down his neck. She heard his breath catch at her touch. She felt his cock jerk against her belly. It thrilled and confused her simultaneously. She was helpless against the sudden rush of tears, and when the weight and scrutiny of his contemplation suddenly felt too oppressive, too intimate, she simply closed her eyes.

"Don't."

His voice, quiet and authoritative, but hoarse and filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place brought her eyes open. She blinked and his face wavered and then blurred; much like the lines between them now, if they hadn't disappeared completely. She shook her head and opened her mouth to tell him how sorry she was. How she wished she'd never hurt him…

"Don't apologize." His hand slid to hers, pressed her fingers gently against the scar on his neck. His eyes never left hers and she felt for the first time as if someone was trying to see her; to really see inside her and she knew without a doubt that Raymond Reddington wouldn't be satisfied until he dug into her soul. "Don't lie to me…or yourself." There was an odd smile on his face. "You wouldn't have done it differently and I wouldn't have expected anything less from you that day." He pulled her hand away and pressed a lingering kiss to her palm before his tongue dragged over the sensitive center of it. Then he gripped it lightly with his own. "You only proved to me how fierce you could be." He found the scar on her palm and traced over it with his thumb almost idly as he watched her.

Her eyes were wide and she noticed his were the deep blue-green she'd come to appreciate meant he was intrigued or, like now, fully aroused. His voice was soft, low and she realized that no one had ever told her the things Red did or made her feel this way. She whimpered, torn between the desire that rushed through her like a wildfire and the fear that she was still holding on to. She felt like she was waking from sleep, from a dream or possibly a nightmare. Still unsure if she was really safe, or if there was some evil lurking just out of sight. She bit her lip and blinked which forced a tear down her cheek. There was something else there too. Something she wasn't quite ready to name and it kept flickering at the edges of her thoughts. She didn't want to focus on it, because when she did everything else just felt so fragile.

"Shh, Lizzie." His voice slid over her like silk and she shivered. "I appreciate that you're willing to push boundaries…ignore rules." He nodded his head and smiled. "Don't ever doubt the choices you make." He paused and shook his head as he trailed his fingers up and down her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. His eyes found hers again. "No matter what the outcome." He shook his head and then leaned forward to accentuate his point with both her hands now in his. "There are no mistakes. If the outcome isn't what you want, then you learn what you can, use that information, but most of all," he pressed her hand gently against her chest; over her heart, "You feel it Lizzie. Good or bad, you own it, so find a way to use it."

She inhaled sharply as another tear skimmed slowly down her cheek. She bit her lip and shook her head. How the hell did she do that? How did she feel so much with this man? How had she survived before Raymond Reddington? "I…I…don't know how…"

He chuckled softly and bent to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "Yes you do my dear. Trust yourself, just like you did when you shoved that pen through my carotid." His words were soft, but his voice was throaty and low. "I trusted you knew what you were doing then." His mouth slid to her ear and he gently bit at the soft lobe, while his nose teased the curved shell. He shuddered when her nails curved into the skin of his chest. "Oh, and I trust that you know exactly what to do right now."

Lizzie made a sound in her throat, that wasn't quite a moan as she nodded slowly against his cheek. Then her hands started roaming over his chest. Yes, god help her, she knew what to do and she wanted to do it. She still needed him, wanted him and the only thing hearing him talk had done was make her ache for him. Her eyes moved ahead of her hands, pausing over each new scar she found and then she bent to pay homage to every one with her lips and tongue.

Red made soft sounds while his hands rested on her head and shoulder. He didn't direct, he didn't move, he simply let her explore and she moved at a slow, but steady pace until she came to his left side. There, a very large, ugly, but well-healed scar spanned most his left side and Liz paused when her fingers brushed it. Then she bent closer with her eyes drawn together in concern as her fingers skimmed the irregular edges that started on his ribs and slid down almost to his hip and up his flank.

Her eyes met his and then fell once again to his side. She inhaled as the fingers of her right hand instinctively traced the silvery lines and undulations in his skin. She shook her head. "Raymond?" There was so much in that single word. Just his name, but it was heavy with unasked questions.

He smiled sadly and he lifted her chin gently. "That's a story for later about someone I thought I could trust, but found I couldn't." He kissed her gently and then his fingers flowed down her arm to her hand. "As you see, they tried, but I didn't bleed to death." His fingers twined with hers. "Trust me, it doesn't hurt anymore." Softly he prodded her hand inward, over his belly and then down past his navel. He pressed his forehead to hers and his voice took on a rather breathless quality by the time he flattened her hand under his. "Lizzie. Please." His hand slid away as her fingers teased the trail of hair that started there.

Liz found she was as breathless as he was. It was the closest he had ever come to begging her for anything and probably the closest he ever would. She watched her hand slide through the hair curling at the base of his proud cock, though she avoided touching him directly. His heard his breath hiss through his teeth and she glanced up at him surprised to see his hands shaking just before he fisted them at his side. She looked up at him from under her lashes, saw his eyes were closed and his mouth had a grim set of determination to it and she smiled. Perhaps she did affect him the same way he affected her after all, maybe he was just very good at covering.

The thought made her bold. She shifted and brought both hands up to his hips. She watched his face and then used her nails to score down his thighs to his knees while she leaned in to press a kiss in the center of his chest.

Red moaned softly at the sensation, his eyes opened and he smiled tightly. "Lizzie." His hands sank into her hair as her nails moved lightly over his skin to his ass, where she squeezed. Her mouth moved over his chest, but her eyes found his face and followed his expression. She licked at his nipples, her teeth grazing and biting while her hands played over the firm muscles of his back, ass and thighs. Her hands teased his hip bones, her mouth moved lower and she watched his face, saw the look of anticipation on his face. She saw the little lift of his hips and she hesitated.

She looked up at him. She waited until his eyes cleared some as he watched her, and then she licked her lips, smiled seductively and said. "Sit."

He angled his head to the side with a knowing smirk and his hands slid from her hair to massage her shoulders lightly. "Come now Elizabeth, you have better manners, but as you wish." He pivoted, his hands slid lower, up under her arms and then he spun on his heel, taking her with him.

There was a rush of movement and the next thing she knew, Red was seated on the edge of the bed and Lizzie found herself on the floor staring up at him from her knees.

BLBLBLBL

A muffled, "Umph…" and then Lizzie glared up at Red who was already bent over her with his mouth to her ear and one hand on her breast, his fingers circling her nipple.

"I have so many fantasies that start or end with you on your knees sweetheart. Do you want me to share them?" He bit her ear sharply and smiled at the little moan she made. "Mmm, I'm not sure that was an answer Elizabeth, but I can work with it." He slid one foot between her legs and eased it up the inside of her thighs. "I never took you for a tease. You should know I don't appreciate it." He half growled in her ear as his foot continued to play over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He inched forward, pressing her legs wider, until his instep was firm against the hot, slick heat of her. His toes pressed against the floor.

A wordless sound passed her lips and she shifted against the unfamiliar feel of him pressed so intimately against her, but movement only sent a new sensation through her that set her off balance. She reached out to steady herself, and her hands found his knees. Her grip tightened and her nails pressed tiny crescents into the flesh at the lower part of his thighs.

"Shit…oh shit…" Her voice was unsteady and her body moved, arched into him, away from him, something; anything.

He chuckled against her cheek. "You continue to surprise me." His hand slid to her chin and he lifted her face as he sat back so he could see her. He pressed his foot, slid it against her and watched the surprised pleasure bloom on her face. He repeated the motion several times as he watched her bite her lip and then he shook his head at the little keening noises in her throat that accompanied the small movements of her hips. He held her chin between his fingers and stilled his foot. "How close are you?"

She blinked dully at him and it took a long moment for her to grasp what he was asking. She shook her head. She was supposed to be…her thoughts trailed off when he moved his foot against her again. "Oh god Raymond…what are you doing to me?" She rocked her hips toward him, her fingers climbed up his thighs.

"Tell me Lizzie." His voice was a soft, sensual order.

Her eyes locked on his and she nodded. "Don't stop…please." She hummed and then her hands moved from his thighs. She slid them up her sides and cupped her breasts. "Close…so close." She found her nipples and rolled them even as she rocked against his leg. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she should be embarrassed, but she didn't care. She glanced down and watched Red's cock, thick, swollen and heavy, sway softly. A thick pearl of precum glistened in the amber light of the room and she licked her lips at the sight of it.

He followed her eyes with a smile and then he slid his foot against her once again while his right hand slid to his cock. His body was screaming for release. It has been too long. He fisted himself and let his thumb circle his cock with a soft moan. His own vision was misty with lust as he watched Lizzie slide against him. She tossed her head back, pulled harder at her nipples and moaned. He collected the fat drop of liquid on the swollen tip of his cock with a swipe of his thumb and then he reached out and lightly he brushed it across Lizzie's lower lip.

Immediately her tongue was there, sweeping across her lips, then dabbing his thumb, gathering his essence and then her teeth gently bit down to hold the digit in place to lave it, suckle it. He moaned and his vision was gone as his eyelids closed. He felt her fingertips dance up the inside of his thighs and he was lost in the sensation as she leaned forward and her hair brushed against his belly and hips.

BLBLBLBL

She shifted, shook her head side to side and released his thumb. She looked up at him. She knew she had control back, she wanted him, but he wanted her just as much. "Raymond." She whispered his name just as her fingernails trailed lightly over testicles. The sound he made in his throat as both his hands sank into her hair was more than enough to spur her on. She bent lower, breathed out a shaky breath and watched as his cock jerked in response.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do this." He gripped her hair and lifted gently.

She looked up at him and blinked, confused. She licked her lips and wondered why there was a sudden rush of wetness between her legs and an even more intense desire to taste him on her tongue. "I…I want to, please."

The restraining hold on her hair was replaced by a gentle downward pressure and he his hands flexed in her hair. "That's my girl."

She was almost positive he was smiling, but she couldn't see as her hair fell over her eyes. She licked her lips and set her attention to the task at hand. The hand that had started to play over his sac returned to its task and she heard his masculine sound of pleasure once again. She took him in her right hand. She purred in the back of throat at the feel of him in her hand. He was thick and solid against her palm. Her eyes drifted shut at the thought of how he'd feel inside of her. It sent a shiver through her. Her tongue darted out and then she tasted him lightly.

The earthy, salty, very masculine taste of him juxtaposed against the velvety softness of the feel of him on her tongue gave her an instant flash of how someone might explain some ridiculously expensive course of one of his exquisite meals. She almost smiled, but she didn't as the hand in her hair continued to press and he slid deeper. Her tongue automatically cradled the underside of his heavy cock as her mouth adjusted around him and her hand slid to the base of him.

He gathered her hair in his hands and then her face was clear of shadow. She looked up from under her lashes and saw him watching which was when she started moving. Slowly at first, her head moved up and down as her tongue slid back and forth. His sharp inhalation and held breath along with the almost anguished expression on his face were enough to confirm it was pleasurable, but when she pursed her lips around him and provided suction the slight quivering of his stomach muscles and the tension in his thighs was exactly what she was hoping to see.

His hands curled into her hair and his head fell back between his shoulders with a low, throaty moan. Then he pressed even deeper into her mouth, forced her head down, held her there for a second his eyes on hers the entire time as he watched her gag slightly around him. Then he growled and pulled out of her mouth with a soft, slick sound. He sat back and panted. "I want you Lizzie. No more games." He pushed hair from her face and traced her swollen lips with his thumb.

She whimpered and stood on shaky legs. "Please…" Oh god, she wanted him to make love to her, make her cum again and again. She wanted him and she couldn't ever remember wanting another man like she wanted Red. Her body clenched at the thought. She watched as Red stood and she took his hand, let him pull her into his arms, felt him press against her. The fire that was kindled in her roared to life as one of Red's hands ran up her side, then down her back to settle on her ass and pull her closer while the other grasped the back of her head and his mouth crashed against hers. She opened to his tongue as it swept against her teeth, the roof of her mouth and then slid passionately against her own. Her eyes closed and she pressed even closer, her body coiled tighter, desire rushed and raved. He was a drug and even though this was her first hit she knew she was already addicted. He was right, she'd felt nothing for so long; she'd been locking it all away and now it all came rushing up from somewhere deep and dark.

She stepped closer, gripped him, pulled him to her. She felt the groan rattle in his chest, felt the heaviness of his cock against her belly and that sound; the sound of a man needing her sent her pulse into the stratosphere. It had been so long since she'd heard that sound. She whimpered and pulled her mouth from his to press her face into his neck and rock herself against his thigh. "Oh god…"She all but sobbed as she pressed kisses to any flesh she found.

Red didn't question. "Lizzie…" he murmured and kissed down her neck as he moved them both to lie on the bed. His hands moved down her body, caressing, touching, worshipping as he went. He slid over half over her and smiled down as his hand drifted between her legs. She gasped as two fingers slid sharply inside. "Fuck…so wet and so sweet." He teased the bundle of nerves with his thumb as he stroked her with increasing speed.

She arched up under him and gripped the sheets shocked at how close she was she shook her head. "Please…I need you."

He smiled and kissed her then bent to pull a nipple into his mouth. He teased the nipple as he played her with his fingers until she was panting and pulling, arching up under him and begging him. "Oh, Elizabeth I do enjoy seeing you beg." He smiled and withdrew his fingers just before she came.

She was shaking and sweating on the bed. She watched as he rolled to his side and reached for drawer in the bed stand. Then she heard a wrapper and instantly knew what he was doing. She wanted to tell him it was useless, she was sterile, she was clean, she trusted him, but maybe there was something she didn't know about him. A smidgen of fear curled through her, but then he was back. His hand slid up her hip, bent her knee and she felt him heavy between her legs. Her eyes found his. She took a deep breath and then his lips met hers.

BLBLBLBL

The kiss was urgent, desperate and though his entry was slow and easy his hard, thick length was fully buried in seconds due to her wetness. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers and a sound started deep in his chest and then rumbled through them both as his lips moved to her ear where he panted to catch his breath. He found himself struggling for control. He had a sudden urge to thrust deep and hard, to bury himself over and over again and simply empty himself inside her, but that wasn't what either of them wanted. Not really. He'd waited this long, he could put off his pleasure just a little longer, but the way she gripped his shoulders. The feel of her nails and fingers on his skin pushed him and if he didn't do something soon he knew he wouldn't have a choice. He was only a man after all.

His hands found hers and gently he laced their fingers and then pulled them together over her head. He pinned them to the bed as he locked his eyes with hers. Starting to thrust shallow, but quickly and loving how her breath caught. "You're beautiful," he murmured against her mouth as he bent to kiss her softly. "Perfect, so perfect."

She whimpered and tried to pull her hands from his hold, but he only pressed them down firmer into the bed.

His mouth slid to her neck as she arched up under him and he altered his thrusts, now a slow sensual rhythm of deep and rolling hips as she moved with him. He transferred his hold of hands to his left, freeing up his right hand to wander down her body and he pulled her hip against him, rolling her closer as he thrust and then his palm slid to her breast to play over her breast, but he wasn't satisfied as his lust rose and she writhed against him, pressed closer and whined.

"Please…" she shook her head side to side and gripped his hand as her wild eyes found his.

He released her hand and shifted, slid up without leaving her body, and then was on his knees still between her legs as he gripped her hips. He pulled and she came up against him and their mouths met again.

He watched her and thought that he'd been right all along. She was beautiful, built for this, for pleasure, for sex, for him and she gripped his shoulders and rode against him with her head back, panting loud into the room.

"Say my name, Lizzie." He thrust harder. "Say it."

"Raymond…Raymond…god, Raymond."

Her head was still back and her body was slick where he gripped her hips and guided her up and down against him. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and she was flushed beautifully in her passion. If he could paint her as she was, he would.

He needed her to cum, god he was going to break apart any second. "When you cum, look at me and say my name." He ground his teeth and his eyes drifted shut for a split second before opening and then he added. "God, Elizabeth I need to hear it…I want to hear you."

Her head snapped forward and she immediately clenched around him, liquid heat coating him and she rocked harder against him as his words sent electricity through her that centered directly between her legs. "Close…shit…"

Red groaned and thrust faster. He concentrated on the feel of sliding in and out. He watched as she moved with him. Liz closed her eyes as he slid against her, his thumbs pressed over her hip bones, sweat beaded on his forehead and then her fingers curled into his arms. He leaned close, pressed his forehead closer as he felt her body throb around him, pulling at him and god if she didn't cum soon he was going to explode.

He felt her start to soar, her breath caught, her fingers flexed into his shoulders and then her eyes flew open almost in a panic.

"God Lizzie, cum. Do it." He whispered hoarsely as his eyes held hers. He wasn't willing to let her look away. "And feel it Lizzie." He ground out even as he dropped a hand between them and stroked over her clit.

She was quivering against him, fire and smoke as she pressed her pelvis against him while she gripped his shoulders and leaned back to get closer. Sensation hit her, coiled from her core and then shot like raging fever through her. His name over and over from her lips as she came with her eyes wide on his.

He watched in amazement as she burned like kindling for him and then his back arched, his body slick with sweat as he slammed into her and with a deep groan he emptied himself deep inside Lizzie's willing, still throbbing body. Then he withdrew and collapsed onto the bed before he rolled to his side and settled her head against his chest with a satisfied growl.


	5. Truth or Consequences

**Truth or Consequences**

_**NOTE**_: Red is a huge bastard in this chapter, but really this is mostly how I see him. It doesn't change that he's sexy as hell. I urge people who disagree with me to remember that he sees the world differently, wants things done a certain way and feels he has the right to get or take what it is he wants. He's built his criminal name by doing this. He isn't going to change. I see him as being different with the people he has very close to him, but right now, Liz isn't that close...he's still grooming her, pulling her in, making her part of the team. And yes, I see him being this way even with a lover. In his line of work, there is no "half-way in", there is no maybe/sorta/kinda, you are with him or you aren't. Doubts get you a 'bullet in the brain pan-squish' or a plastic bag over your head. He needs to know now, not later when his life is on line, just how committed she is to him. Liz is more than a lover, probably more even than my view of Dembe and Luli, which is as his closest confidants, lovers and friends. I think he's looking for a partner or an equal...but we'll have to keep watching to see if that plays out won't we?

For now something new to read since there is no episode to watch. Damn you Vladimir Putin!

* * *

She woke slowly and rolled to her side in the confused state between sleep and wakefulness. She blinked in the darkness of the room and though slightly disoriented, she noticed she actually felt rested for the first time in several months. Then she stretched, and noticed the soreness in places long neglected and everything came rushing back to her. She sat up suddenly and the sheet fell to her waist, the cool air a stark contrast to the flush she was already feeling and she grabbed the sheet to cover herself, pulling it to her neck. It was only then, as she scanned the room, that she realized she was alone. She frowned as her heart pounded in her chest and the heat rushed fully up to her face. Her movements caused the scent of sex and the all too masculine scent of Red to rise up and surrounded her. She inhaled and then pressed the sheet to her nose to draw his scent in deeper, but she wasn't prepared for the sudden, urgent need that shot straight through her. She pressed her eyes together and took a deep breath and was almost comforted when the usual self-doubt and shame followed quickly on its heels.

She opened her eyes, and they moved about the room. She noticed that it was well appointed, if not sparsely so, with rich, dark wood pieces in elegant lines and deep blue and grey colors. She felt it fit what she knew of the man who slept there and her eyes continued to follow the architectural detail of the room to the door she figured was the bathroom, which she needed to use quite desperately. She glanced at the closed bedroom door, she couldn't hear much on the other side of it and for some reason it worried her. Maybe it was because she wanted more time with him, or perhaps it was the other thought in her head, the one that urged her to be gone before she ran into him, she wasn't sure. Granted, she wasn't even sure where she was, but…

Several things worried her and close to the top of this was the fact that she didn't have her weapon. She rubbed her temple and cursed inwardly. It was her fault entirely that she'd forget it in the small safe by the door of her crappy apartment. She'd been distracted by Red's phone call and in a hurry to talk to him, not that it was an excuse, because she should have taken it with her. Her only consolation was that she knew without a doubt that if Red had ever wanted to hurt her, he'd had plenty of opportunity to do so well before today, yesterday…whatever. So for now, and especially after last night, she believed that whatever his plan was it did not include harming her, at least not physically.

She shook off those thoughts, sighed and slid from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and dragging it with her. Her eyebrows pressed together in thought as she glanced for her clothes, but there was nothing. Not even her panties or socks were left in the room. Red's clothes weren't scattered on the floor either, so he'd obviously gathered them. She moved to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar, and her mouth fell open once inside.

The room itself was lovely, but that wasn't what brought her hand to her mouth. It wasn't that Red had set out towels and the standard next morning toothbrush. No, this was something else entirely, because beside the towels and that toothbrush she was hoping to find, was what appeared to be the entire contents of her own tiny bathroom, or at least replacements. He had shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotions, face care products and perfumes all in her favorite brands and scents, some of which she currently didn't have because she hadn't cared much about replacing things recently, so she'd just bought comparable items that she simply didn't hate. Her hand slid over the bottles, some very high end and expensive and some things she found at Target, but simply preferred. There were also makeup, palates in her colors, lipsticks, brushes and applicators and other odds and ends. All of which were unopened, but recently purchased. She pursed her lips in amusement. It looked like he'd emptied out an entire Sephora store. She couldn't possibly use this much makeup in a year. She saw a robe, folded neatly by the large garden tub and then she glanced around for other items of clothing only to realize that there were none.

She pulled the bathroom door closed, and reached for the lock only to immediately wonder if the flimsy thing would really be any deterrent to Red if he wanted to enter the bathroom. It didn't stop her though. She understood that he tended to respect social mores and on the merit that a locked bathroom door was a social cue for 'privacy wanted', she locked it. She showered quickly, combed the knots out of her hair and pulled on the robe. After brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror and noticed that for the first time in quite a while she looked as rested as she felt. She pulled the robe closed, tightened the sash and unlocked the door.

She wondered what time it was as she headed back into the bedroom. There wasn't a clock and since she couldn't find her clothes, her phone was missing as well. She pulled a face thinking that the battery would probably be dead anyway. She pushed damp hair from her forehead and glanced toward the large windows to see that there was a small amount of pale reddish light starting to streak into the skyline. As good a signal as any to indicate it was sometime early morning.

She took a deep breath and padded toward the bedroom door. She knew it was time to face Red, but as she approached, she realized he was speaking to someone in low tones. She couldn't make out his words and since no one was replying, she figured he was on the phone. Quietly she turned the knob and pushed open the door. She followed the short hall back into the living room, which was where she found him.

Red was sitting on the larger of the two couches having a quiet conversation with Dembe. Neither man seemed to notice her as she stood in the hall leaning against the wall. Red was wearing a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt, but there was a robe to match the pants he wore draped over the arm of the small couch. Dembe stood by a desk in a pair of shorts and a tight t-shirt, most likely what he'd slept in. Of course knowing that at some point in the night Dembe had returned to the suite, sent another rush of crimson flooding her cheeks; she hadn't exactly been quiet last night.

She watched the men together and for some reason the fact that they were familiar enough with each other to carry on a normal discussion in their sleep clothes sent her mind wandering off on tangents she didn't want to acknowledge. She knew how close they were. She'd seen Dembe's pain when Red had initially gone missing, watched Dembe grieve for Luli all the way up until the day he left her side and disappeared from FBI surveillance, presumably to go back to assist Red. She'd always assumed that Luli had shared Red's bed, but when she saw Dembe's sadness she'd started to reconsider. He seemed haunted that she was gone. He had been crushed and deeply heartbroken. She'd assumed he just lost his lover, but she never asked him. She wasn't close enough to the quiet serene man to delve into his feelings. But, as she watched the two men now and thought about Red's words from the car, she couldn't keep other thoughts from bouncing around her head…

"_I don't suppose you're open to the idea of a ménage a trios, quite yet?"_

She'd been rightfully flustered at his words, but figured that's what he was trying to do; throw her off kilter. Now, as she watched Dembe take a seat beside Red and saw Red's smile as he poured the large man a cup of coffee, as she watched them lean into each other and touch, not in a way that was overtly sexual, but in a way that was definitely more than friendly, she found herself wondering what the arrangement exactly had been. She blinked and struggled to follow their conversation as she tumbled the words through her thoughts. It was a single phrase that changed it all; just a single word really that changed the entire sentence for her. Red's "yet" made all the difference. Had he used it for a reason? Did he really mean it to have that ring of inevitability to it? Liz wondered if at some point Red believed it would happen, because he'd already told her that was how he saw things. If he wanted something, he believed he would get it.

"…_you should know by now that I always get what I want."_

She flinched. He got exactly what he wanted last night. She'd fallen right in line with his plan and she hated a part of herself for it. Right now she was feeling rather much like she needed to head home, get away from Red so she could think, even if it meant she was doing the 'walk of shame' right out his front door.

Doubt and shame. Her entire life in two words. Oh, she fought it and she always would, but at the end of the day she always ended with those two. She doubted how others saw her, if others loved her, if she was worthy of their, respect or even kindness and she doubted every choice she made. There was the shame of bad choices and even into her adult life with Tom. Here she was a profiler for the FBI and Tom had fooled her, lied to her. She was ashamed because she'd let him, believed his lies and then ashamed because she didn't listen to her gut. Even before Red had shown up, she'd ignored what she'd felt because she wanted normal. She wanted something to be hers…something just like everyone else. She hated the weakness of it, the way it brought her down to a level she didn't want to be. Even now, she hated that it had taken the advice of a career criminal to convince her that Tom was not only wrong for her, but also someone other than who she believed him to be. She hated doubting herself and what she did. She opened her palm and stroked the scar to calm herself even as her thoughts tumbled on.

Because there was always more to be ashamed of and she kept it hidden. No one knew who she really was. The FBI didn't even know for fuck sake. Last night Red had told her to own her choices. They were hers, they were good choices and she needed to learn and grow from them, but thirty years of habitually doing the same thing was not easily undone. Again, here she was listening to him…to Red and it only confused her more, made her doubt, increased the shame and dammit, she only compounded her fucking problems by sleeping with him. Now she was tied in knots she couldn't even hope to unwind.

She took a breath and a sound that caught in her throat. It was small and quiet, but enough to alert the men she was there even as they laughed at something Red said. She refused the tears though. She wasn't about to let them fall.

BLBLBLBL

Red smiled the moment the bedroom door had clicked open. It was a quiet sound, but a sound nonetheless. He'd survived as long as he had by listening for less. Dembe heard her as well and acknowledged the sound with a lift of his index finger toward the hall and a raised eyebrow. Red had simply shaken his head and continued his quiet conversation with his friend indicating that yes, he heard and no, he didn't wish him to leave.

"So, Christian still has not heard anything from Marcus about the delivery of funds but please tell me that the Brazilian issue is taken care of." He hesitated a beat and then sat forward and started fussing with coffee cups. "I'm a bit frustrated with the situation in South America at this moment and if we can't get this settled I'm afraid I'm simply going to have to insist on terminating the current contract."

Dembe smirked and moved to the couch as Red poured coffee. "I'll be sure to pass along the threat of termination."

"Please do. I've found that facing one's mortality can be a great motivator." He said dryly as he leaned close and handed a cup to his friend. "Any other news for me this morning?"

"Monies we were waiting on have been deposited as expected into the three accounts and I made initial contact with an Albanian gentleman who would like to speak with you. His contact information and references were good. He also wired the three hundred thousand introduction fee into the account I sent. He looks legitimate."

"Did he give you a name?" He sipped his coffee, eyebrows up in interest.

"No, he was spooked, but that is not unusual for many of your clients, at least until you meet them and assure them that you are not going to hand them over to a higher bidder." He chuckled.

Red laughed and his hand fell to Dembe's shoulder as he leaned in and added in a conspiratory whisper. "But sometimes I do hand them over my friend, sometimes I do." He heard Liz make a sound at that point and they could no longer simply pretend she wasn't there. Without looking her way he said, "Stop lurking in the hallway my dear and come join us. There's coffee and the most delicate apricot pastries from a shop in Midtown. They're simply divine, the crust absolutely melts in your mouth. You simply must have one before Dembe eats them all."

Dembe started to move, but again Red shook his head. He waited until Liz came around the couch and then he smiled up at her and held out his hand. "There you are. Did you sleep well?" He took her hand and pulled her lightly toward him as he stood and encircled her with his arms.

She stared up at him, slightly confused and unsure how to act in Dembe's presence. She was stiff, but nodded. "Yeah." She didn't resist when he hugged her lightly, but she didn't respond.

He pulled back and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head against his chest, refusing for the moment to meet his eyes. "Nothing." She mumbled against his t-shirt and then his fingers were lifting her chin and she was looking up at him. She blinked into the darkness of his eyes and she didn't want to see what she saw.

"Lizzie, don't lie to me. I asked you a question. Tell me what the problem is or I'll be forced to find out my own way and I'm not sure you'll appreciate my methods." He tucked a piece of damp hair behind her ears as he regarded her. "Don't you dare doubt what happened between us last night." He watched color flood her face and felt her tense in his arms. He simply waited for what he knew was coming.

She was quiet at first. She glanced to the couch where Dembe casually sat nonchalantly sipping his coffee as he watched them. Then she took a breath. "Can we please not do this here?"

"Because of Dembe?" He rolled his eyes, glanced down and then shook his head before his gaze returned to Lizzie's face. "He knows we slept together Lizzie and you didn't seem to mind him watching you cum last night while he drove, now did you?" He waited, watched her blush and then added. "He'll be fine where he is." He patted her shoulder and edged her toward the couch. "Now, tell me what has you upset." He pressed her down into the couch and then sat next to her situating himself between her and Dembe. He spoke as he readied a cup of coffee for her. "Did you overhear something that upset you?"

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she took the cup and saucer from Red's hands and tried to follow what he was talking about.

He saw her confusion. "So, you aren't upset about my conversation with Dembe this morning." He smiled, picked up his cup and eased back against the cushions. He sipped delicately as he observed Liz's face. He pursed his lips and cocked his head, glanced to Dembe and smiled. "Well, it wasn't my nefarious dealings that upset her. It must be second thoughts."

Her cup rattled on the saucer and she hurried to set it down. Then she started to stand. "I can't do this here Red, not now, not with an audience."

He caught her wrist before she stood and shook his head. "Come now Elizabeth, I didn't say you could leave. In fact, I told you quite explicitly that I expected answers either freely given or I would find a way to extract them."

She glared at the hand on her wrist and then at Dembe. "Please leave."

He smiled at her and placed his cup on the coffee table.

Liz sighed as she watched him move, relaxing as he appeared resigned to leave.

Dembe picked up a pastry and took a bite. He chewed, swallowed and then spoke. "I'm sorry Agent Keen, but I haven't been dismissed yet." He looked to Red, waited a beat and when the man gave him no indication he expected him to move, he settled back into his seat. "I apologize for what you feel is my intrusion."

"Red." Liz's voice rose and she yanked on her wrist sharply, but she didn't manage to pull it from his grasp. "I don't like this. I want you to let me go. Now." She turned, leveled her gaze at him and squared off in the seat beside him. There was a fine waver to her voice.

He clucked his tongue and his hand moved to her palm where he uncurled her fist and stroked his fingers delicately over the scar. "Lizzie, you need to calm down." He watched her chest heave and he leaned close to her, his free hand slid to the strip of flesh in the V of the robe and trailed over her collarbones. His fingertips danced lightly, just a barely there touch, and the line of his lips softened when her breath caught and she exhaled slowly and deeply. "Shh, there you go. Now, I'll let you go, but you promise me you'll stay exactly where you are, answer my questions, finish your coffee and eat a pastry." His fingers continued to stroke over her skin, widening the gap in the robe until his fingers played over the swells of her breasts. His thumb played over the scar and two long fingers eased over her knuckles.

She nodded and looked up at him from under her lashes. "O…" She cleared her throat, darted a look at Dembe and finished. "Okay, I promise."

Immediately Red released her wrist and his hand stopped its caress. He bent forward, lifted her cup and handed it to her. He placed a pastry on her saucer and then lifted his own cup. He sat back and crossed one leg over his knee as he draped one arm loosely behind her shoulders. "Now, tell me what's bothering you my dear? Having doubts about sharing my bed?" He chuckled, lifted his cup in a mock toast and then sipped. "You were wonderful by the way my dear, absolutely spectacular." He winked at her. He wanted to see exactly where she was emotionally this morning. Would she follow where he led, or fight every step of the way? Red knew exactly how to figure that out, so he turned his head to Dembe as he settled his cup lightly against his thigh. "She is quite a thing of beauty my friend; absolute poetry in motion; so much passion she's kept buried for so long she's just about to burst with it. Now, if she just wasn't so damned hesitant and afraid to let me in."

"Oh my god." She sat up, her cup clanking on the saucer and her words slightly mumbled around a bite of pastry. "I'm right fucking here you ass." She leaned into his space. "Are you trying to humiliate me? Is this some kind of punishment for something?" She blinked at him. "If I knew what it was punishment for I might be able to apologize for it, but since you're being such a jerk I don't think I'd apologize even if I did know." She glared at Red and then at Dembe. "And you, you could just be a decent person and go back to whatever room you call your own."

Dembe bit back a smile and said something quietly in Arabic.

Red laughed delightfully and leaned in to press a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Did you just call me a cow?"

Red's chuckle turned to a belly laugh and he heard Dembe laugh along with him. "You really must study your foreign languages a bit more. A Sudanese proverb, 'Cows are born with ears; later they grow horns'. I do believe our friend here was insinuating that I may have gotten to you a bit late. You're past the point where I can be gentle and lead you with words and whispered sweet nothings. You won't simply hear and learn. You're most decidedly in a place where you're rather prickly and stubborn. Much like a bull ready to charge. You are no docile creature, we all know that." He faced her on the couch again, smiled and traced the determined line of her jaw with a single finger. "The question is; do you think that's true Elizabeth, are you past hearing me? Are you too stubborn to listen?" His voice dropped, his finger traced over her full, still slightly swollen, lower lip. "Are you going to charge at me any second now…" he blinked, paused and watched her breathing increase and catch. He reached for the coffee table and then leaned in toward her, close to her ear and he felt her shiver, his hand slid up her side and then his hand materialized before her eyes, there was a flick of his wrist as he turned his neck toward her "and stab me again with a pen?"

BLBLBLBL

Anger welled up in her. She wanted to grab the pen and shove in through his eye, his trachea, his carotid, his temple or his obviously cold heart. She wanted to shoot him, slap him, scream at him, stomp her feet and throw things, but she realized all of that ranged from completely illegal to stupid and childish, but it didn't diminish her desire to do any of it. His proximity and words did not make her feel anywhere near secure in her ability to say no to him either, because she also wanted to grab his shoulders and press herself against him in wild abandon. She wanted to beg him and say she was sorry over and over again for this imaginary insult. She wanted to leave the apartment and yet she wanted to drag him back to the bed in equal measure. She'd never been so conflicted before.

She blinked and felt the tears run down her face. She hated him right then. She hated that he made her hate him and hate herself and she wished she didn't feel everything else she felt right then. She reached up and ripped the pen out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"Fuck you." Her voice was a low sound, almost a growl. "Just fuck you. Where the hell are my clothes? I want to leave." She glared at him and grasped both hands in her lap nervously.

Red turned to watch the trajectory of the pen and when his eyes finally found her face again she noticed there was something different about his expression. Some kind of resignation replaced what had been amusement and perhaps acceptance of a challenge. She realized right then and there that she'd failed some kind of test or trial; that she had crossed a line somehow. She only wished she knew where the line had been drawn and what the rules of this game had been.

Red's lips were in a thin line and a dangerous light was in his eyes. He shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that Elizabeth." His hands smoothed over hers easily as he watched her chest heave. "You know that was a gift from Vladimir Putin?" He smiled slightly as he stroked her wrists and cocked his head to the side. "It was before he was Prime Minister of Russia of course. I believe he was still working for Yeltsin at the time, but that doesn't matter does it?" He narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on her wrists as he looked directly at her. "I really do hope you didn't damage the pen." He smirked. "I was thinking of returning it to the arrogant, close-minded prick."

She swallowed as her thoughts swirled. He was talking about President Putin and pens. She shook her head and blinked. "I…um, I'm sorry."

He flashed a smile. "For what? For Putin's narrow mindedness, throwing the pen? For wanting to leave? For sleeping with me last night? For having a temper? For not knowing what you want? For not appreciating my hospitality?" He frowned. "Which are you sorry for? Because an apology should be specific or it is meaningless."

She sniffed and bit her lip to keep from growling. "Why are you trying to make me angry? Are you intentionally picking a fight?" She shifted to look around him intent on ignoring her tears for now. "Is this the way he usually is with his guests?" She asked Dembe over Red's shoulder.

Dembe leaned forward and picked up another pastry with a shrug. "Usually no. Usually there is breakfast and sex, sometimes I am invited, sometimes I am not and then maybe there is a shower at some point and then usually there is more sex. Raymond happens to be quite insatiable." He smiled when Red laughed. Then he lifted his apricot tart and took a bite. He chewed a few seconds and then added. "Occasionally, his lovers have tried to kill him or me; then of course they have been eliminated." He took another bite, paused to chew and then continued. "I understand the death threats, but this type of disagreement," he motioned between Red and Liz. "This however, is new to me."

Liz stared at him until he sat back and she could no longer see him and then suddenly Red filled her gaze as he leaned to the side.

"You see, you're the one being unreasonable here Elizabeth." He shook his head. "I shared my bed, offered you breakfast and simply asked you why you were out of sorts and all I get for my trouble is a bad attitude, which by the way, is not only not appreciated, but is terrible rude." His eyebrow rose and he sighed. "Now, you do owe me an explanation and you will either give it to me, I will take it or if you must, then you can leave, but I'd really rather you not."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she pulled her hands from his. She nodded and wiped at her eyes "I want to go home Red and I want to leave right now." She didn't exactly like his tone, there was something about it. She didn't trust him. He'd told her once not to trust him. He was a criminal after all. Then he'd told her she could always trust him. Right now, she didn't know which it was.

"You can do that Elizabeth. I can have you home in less than three hours, but once you leave you need to understand that if I don't get what I want- then neither do you."

She frowned. "You said I can leave…are you saying I can't?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, but if you leave you leave for good."

BLBLBLBL

He stood and he took her arm as he did. He pulled her up with him and against him. It wasn't gentle and he didn't care. He was angry and feeling reckless. He looked down at her as his hand gripped her upper arms. He heard her gasp of surprise, saw the fear streak into her eyes and he wasn't going to lie to himself. He liked it. He smiled and knew it was a bit cold. "If I have that cab come get you Lizzie, it will be the last time you see me. There will be no more us. No more working together. No more Blacklist." His eyes scanned her face as his hands slid down her arms and found the part in the robe. One found her hip and the other slid above the belt to her breast to tease a nipple. He smirked when she gasped and her pupils dilated. He bent closer to her ear and lowered his voice, dropped the octave so that it would hit her in a way to do the most damage. "There will be no more of this Lizzie. No more sighs and moans, no more of you getting to beg me for more or finding out what else I can do with my mouth." He kissed her temple and slid his lips to her ear where he bit and laved before he worked his way to her neck. "No more of you in my bed. Last night will be the beginning and the end. You leave and go back to your lonely apartment and your lonely life. I go back into hiding and you and Ressler can continue to chase my ghost as always. Is that what you want Elizabeth?"

She shivered and then she was forced to grip his arms when the hand he'd had at her hip slipped between her legs. She shook her head and gasped out. "No…god, no…"

He nodded with a smile and dropped his hands suddenly, but he didn't step back. "No then? So you want to answer my questions?" He would have stepped back if he thought for a second she could have stood on her own, but he was supporting much of her weight. He lifted her chin with one hand when she kept staring at the floor. "Up here."

She blinked through her tears. "I hate you right now."

He laughed and then he kissed her hard and fast. He pulled back. "No you don't, you hate your body for not agreeing with your anger. I thought we had that discussion already?" He smiled at her. "No matter, you'll figure it out, but you still didn't answer me. Are you going to answer my question about what's bothering you?"

She shook her head. "Can't you just leave well enough alone for now?" She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I admit defeat. I'm weak, I'm staying and I'll drink your coffee and eat." She turned her head to the side until her cheek rested against directly over his heart. She stayed there, listened to the steady beat of his heart and wondered why it wasn't thumping in the staccato rhythm of hers. "How can you be so calm?"

His arms came around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I save my adrenaline for true life and death emergencies Lizzie." He leaned back then and held her at arm's length so he could see her face. "Now, you need to know your options here Lizzie."

She gave him an odd look. "What options?" She glanced at the coffee table. "You said there were apricot tarts and coffee. You said I could stay or go."

"I also said you would answer my questions or I would make you."

"Red, this is silly…"

"Elizabeth, be quiet and do what I say or you leave and never come back." He still held her arms and he waited for that to sink in, watched her face, saw her frown and the confusion cloud her eyes and then he asked. "Do you understand me?"

She shook her head slowly, hesitant now. "No, not really, are you telling me that if I don't answer you you'll kick me out?"

His eyebrow rose and his head fell to the side slightly. "That is the basic premise, though since you are making the choice I am not 'kicking you out' you are choosing to leave, but I suppose that's just semantics isn't it?" He laced the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of right. "I don't want that to happen, I'll be honest. I want you to stay. It would be difficult for me to never see you again, but there are certain things I won't tolerate." His right hand slid to her left and their fingers intertwined and then he pressed her hands behind her and into the dip at the base of her spine. "I want answers- you haven't given them to me. I don't like being in this situation, you should know that. I don't tolerate insubordination in my ranks. I have a need for control." A smile flashed across his face and then was gone as he leaned into her, pressed his weight against her. "So, tell me Lizzie, why were you crying, why are you upset?"

BLBLBLBL

She shook her head, on guard now and intimidated. She searched his face, his eyes, inhaled, pulled lightly at her hands and felt a thread of panic. She knew she had to keep that panic off her face. She lifted her chin and tried to decide what she wanted to do. If she answered, she gave him everything, but if she didn't…well, if she didn't, then she knew that he would do exactly what he said and find a way to take the answers. She had no idea how he'd do that however. She just needed him to talk to her, she wanted some privacy.

"Red, please…" she licked her suddenly dry lips, "listen, I'm willing to talk to you, but I'm just asking for a private place to do it." She glanced over his shoulder at Dembe.

He looked down at her, tightened his grip on her hands and pressed them further into her back, angling her lower body against him at an angle. He smiled. "Mmm, I was hoping you'd refuse..." He bent and traced his nose along the graceful curve of her neck. "So sexy, Elizabeth, so unbelievably beautiful."

She shivered and tried to arch her neck away from him, but it was impossible due to the way he was holding her. "I didn't refuse…oh god, don't…" She begged as he used his teeth to tug on the robe. It was already low in the front from earlier, but now it was starting to part. "Red…not here, please." Tears started to gather in her eyes.

He paused and lifted his head. "Answers and I stop Elizabeth." He waited a beat and as he did, he shifted his hold on her hands into one of his. When he had her wrists secure in his left hand he smiled. "No?" His right hand slid around over her bare shoulders and collar bone and then he shifted their position so she was facing Dembe. "A better view perhaps then?" He slid behind Elizabeth, her wrists still restrained as he pulled her back against his chest.

She gasped as she felt him against her ass, hard and fully erect. She didn't know why, but heat ran through her blood and she hated that she responded to it. He was breathing a bit raggedly in her ear as his fingers stroked her skin and she closed her eyes against the obvious heat in Dembe's gaze. Her hands fisted in Red's grip. "Please stop…"

His voice was suddenly in her ear, thick and hot. "Answers and I do what you want, but not until then." His hand pulled the robe lower and she felt the cooler air on the newly exposed flesh as slowly he revealed her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard by the time they were exposed.

She gasped, bit her lip to hush the sound, but it was too late.

He chuckled in her ear just before he brushed a finger over one pert nipple. "Oh I think you're enjoying this a little more than you're letting on sweetheart." He bit her ear as he lightly stroked each nipple in turn and hummed when she made a quiet sound halfway between a purr and a moan. "What was that? Did you like that?" He looked to the other man. "What do you think my friend? Did she like that?"

"A soft touch brings a soft answer."

"Have you been reading self help books lately, because you sound like you're full of shit?" Red chuckled. "But in this case you may, of course, be right." He kissed along her neck as he stroked her breast and slowly he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly he increased the pressure; pinching, rolling and pulling as he listened to her breathe and whimper.

Liz turned her head to the side, pressed her face against his neck and panted. God, he was pushing her body somewhere she didn't want it to go. Not here, not now, not with another man watching her. She glued her eyes shut and pressed her legs together. She couldn't help arching back against Red's erection. She couldn't help the moan that built in her throat. Her hands opened and closed. It hurt, but fuck it caused a stab of lust run directly to her clit and he then he started a slow steady stream of words, low and heavy in her ear.

"Oh Elizabeth, if I would have known this before there is no way I would have waited all this time to get you into my bed and I have so much to teach you."

Her voice rose in a moan and then his name slid from her lips. She knew if he hadn't been holding her up, she would have slumped to the ground. She felt wanton and desperate, but she wanted him to stop. She didn't want it this way. She drew in a breath. "Worried. I'm worried I made a mistake."

Red's hand slid to the knot in the belt and he made a sound of disapproval in her ear. "Mistake? Now, what did I tell you about making decisions?" He shook his head beside hers and tugged, the sash pulled, but didn't come loose.

Her panic rose. She was only partly worried about being exposed in front of Dembe, what truly had her terrified was that she wouldn't care. She didn't want to be put in that position. She couldn't trust herself right now. She couldn't trust herself with Red. If anyone could drag a reaction from her, if anyone could make her do something so outside of herself and make her want it, beg for it, which she was close to doing right then, it was him and she knew it. "Raymond, please…anything…" She twisted her head to find his face. "Please, I should own any choice, there are no mistakes. I need to learn from the things I do. I need to trust myself, move forward." She sniffed and ignored the tears. "I'm sorry, but it's hard. All these years of fighting for everything I've had and feeling shamed and even now, I'm second guessing myself and my choices, it's not something I can just stop doing. I'm trying…I am, but please don't do this to me." She paused, caught her breath and watched his face. She savored the hand that caressed her hair and settled on her cheek. She pressed her face into it; appreciated the small approval. "I just want you, I need. You. Raymond. Please."

It took everything she had to say those words out loud with Dembe sitting there watching, but she knew it was the only way out of her current situation and not one word of it was untrue.

Red nodded. "Very well." He looked up at Dembe. "You can go. You have a few errands that can be run this morning. Don't rush home."

Dembe smiled, inclined his head and then he left room quickly.

As soon as the other man was gone, Red pulled the sash from the robe. "You know, I've decided that there is a much better use for this than maintaining your modesty." He slid the robe down her arms and eased the robe from her wrists one at a time while he kept his hold on her arms, then he slid the sash around her wrists and wrapped it up around her forearms. "Have you ever been restrained during sex? I find it's a wonderful stimulant." He pulled, tightened a knot and watched Liz's face. His hands slid down her arms. "Now wiggle your fingers for me Lizzie." His voice was low and sensual and it caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

She did what he asked. "I've never been tied up, no." She pulled against the knot, looking over her shoulder at his handiwork. "I don't want to be either." She looked up at him. "Please…"

He laughed. "Of course you don't, but I want it. You're used to having some control, but I think I want you to have very little." He stepped around her and smiled. "I do find it rather pleasant when you ask nicely though, so continue to do so." His hand trailed over her shoulder, breasts and down her belly. He watched her nipples tighten as she shivered and goosebumps rose up in the wake of his fingers. "Did you think about sneaking out this morning?"

She drew in a sudden breath and her eyes snapped to his face. There was a quick inward debate and then she blurted out. "If I could have, I would have."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as his fingers drifted over her the curve of her belly and lower. "Of course, which is why your clothes weren't available." Two long fingers slid between her legs and then his smile widened as they slid over her easily. "Mmm, sweetheart and you were planning to leave like this?" He shook his head and leaned in as his fingers circled her clit. "I have so much to give you Lizzie…so much to show you." He purred against her neck as his fingers plied her. "How much do you want? Do you even know?"

She took a step sideways, which helped steady her. She told herself she did it because her balance was off with her hands tied, but his chuckle made her flush because it gave him more access to her body. She leaned into his shoulder with a whimper when his fingers slid inside, stroked deep and sure over the spot that made her feel the need to grind against him. She bit the material of his shirt, her hands opened and closed in frustration and she moaned low in her throat when his thumb joined his fingers. "Ohhh, god Raymond…"

BLBLBLBL

"Do you want to know what I want from you Elizabeth, or do you prefer surprises?" He continued his slow assault on her body. His fingers thrust in and out with a long drag over her clit and then pressure from his thumb. He watched her face as he teased her, watched her bite her lip and fight for control. He knew she wanted to move with his hand and his lips lifted slightly at the corners. His left hand found one rosy nipple and pinched lightly as he waited for her to answer.

She licked her lips and looked at him with dark, heavy eyes. Her lashes fluttered and then she seemed to focus some on his face. She exhaled sharply when the pinching sensation got sharper and her eyes opened wider.

He felt her tighten around his fingers so he repeated the touch. "I asked a question." He slid his fingers slowly to a stop and the hand on her breast moved up to cradle her neck. He pulled her face toward his own. "Answers or I will take them."

She blinked. "I don't know what you want…what am I supposed to say?"

He shook his head with a genuine smile. "Right now, you're supposed to tell me what you prefer; to hear what I plan to do to you or to be surprised?" His eyes fell to her lips and then he leaned in and pressed his lightly to hers, his tongue sliding over her lower lip and then finding entrance. He felt her body melt against him as his hand slid into her hair where he grasped it and tugged as he lifted his own head, breaking the kiss.

She stood there, leaning forward, breasts heaving and her weight awkwardly balanced with some of it held by the hand in her hair. There was a sharp sting to the pull in her scalp, but only in certain places and tried desperately to catch her breath as she stared at him. Her shoulders were starting to feel heavy from the position of her arms. She moved her feet, straightened and tried again to focus. "Surprise me."

He pulled her against his chest, kissed her rather quickly and then stepped back. He smiled and started walking toward the bedroom. "Good because I happen to be quite fond of surprises."

Elizabeth swayed, stumbled half a step and then shook her head. She cursed under her breath and mumbled something about the man being absolutely insane, but she turned and followed him.


End file.
